Les Iris et les Sentiments
by Lyashura
Summary: Et si Draco était plus jeune que Harry ? S'il n'était pas le fils de Lucius Malefoy ? Et que lui arriverait-il une fois que Harry ait supprimé Voldemort ? Quand il aura supprimé son père... - Lettre aux lecteurs, chapitre 17
1. Le Miroir

_Chapitre 1_

**Le Miroir**

Il avait peur…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se promenait dans la rue…

Comme à chaque fois qu'il marchait… Toujours seul.

Un bruit suspect le fit tressaillir. Il se retourna brusquement.

Rien. Comme toujours. « Saletés de pigeons qui se battent sur les toits à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit ! ».

Un lampadaire qui clignotait. « Il ne manquerait plus que la pleine lune, jaune-orangé, quelques chauves-souris, et on se croirait dans un film d'horreur ! » Non pas qu'il en ait vu beaucoup, mais le simple aperçu qu'il en avait lui permettait de bien visualiser la chose.

Et là… Il se sentait dans la peau d'une victime dans un de ces navets…

Sa vie était foutue. Il le savait bien. Depuis trois ans maintenant il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il se levait chaque matin. Pourquoi ne pas en finir ? Personne ne le regretterait. Au contraire, cela serait plutôt un soulagement pour tous. Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à continuer ? Toujours la même réponse : la vengeance. Ou plutôt, un désir malsain de contredire les gens : même lui pouvait vivre ! Il suffisait simplement de respirer.

Enfin il arrivait à son appartement. Un quartier miteux en pleine zone moldue, où les filles se faisaient violer à chaque coin de rue, et où les overdoses et meurtres étaient monnaie courante.

Quelle vie ! Pourquoi vivre lorsqu'on se retrouve coincé ici ?

« Vengeance », se répétait-il.

Il entra après avoir fait jouer sa clef une bonne dizaine de fois. « Quand est-ce que le proprio viendra réparer cette serrure ?... Jamais… Il a bien trop peur de venir s'aventurer ici… ». Les marches glissaient, et il manqua de tomber trois fois. La femme de ménage ne venait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris comment avait fini son prédécesseur. « Tragique… ».

Il soupira lorsqu'il arriva enfin au sixième étage. Sans ascenseur, naturellement. Il entendait les habituels cris de disputes venant de la porte 63. Des bruits de verre lancés contre la porte. Comme d'habitude. « Ils doivent racheter leur vaisselle tous les jours », pensa-t-il inconsciemment. Il se souvint vaguement de la femme lorsqu'elle était descendue sortir les poubelles. Elle était salement amochée. L'homme, il préférait l'éviter depuis qu'il avait manqué de l'assommer contre le mur. Un simple regard qui ne lui avait pas plus. « C'est pourtant pas de ma faute si j'ai cet air hautain ! Je suis né avec ! », râla-t-il dans sa tête. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il voulait rester en vie. Pourquoi ? Vengeance…

Son voisin d'en face, au numéro 65, s'envoyait encore en l'air. Ils avaient l'air d'être plusieurs. Il se demanda vaguement si tous étaient consentants. Mieux vaut ne rien savoir. La règle d'or lorsque l'on vivait dans ce genre d'endroit était : mêle-toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas qu'on se mêle des tiennes… Et il n'avait pas du tout envie que l'on se rende compte de son existence. Il voulait disparaître. Tout en restant visible. Paradoxale, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passa enfin la porte 66, rassuré. Ici, il était en sécurité. Ou du moins un peu plus. Il avait cru que le 67 allait défoncer sa porte lorsqu'il avait jugé sa musique un peu trop forte. Depuis, il n'allumait plus sa radio. Trop dangereux.

Il n'était pas trouillard. Juste réaliste. Il savait bien qu'avec sa frêle silhouette de jeune fille, il ne faisait pas le poids. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie pour se défendre de peur qu'on ne l'envoie à Azkaban. Une fois, il s'était simplement entraîné chez lui au sortilège _Expelliarmus_, et des Aurors avaient transplanés dans son appartement pour l'immobiliser. Heureusement, il était seul, et ils étaient repartis, déçus. Ils auraient bien voulu l'embarquer. Ils en rêvaient. Pour enfin débarrasser le monde de la vermine. Et lui, était le seul encore en liberté.

Il soupira encore une fois en jetant ses clefs dans un vide-poche. Il fixa son reflet dans la glace face à lui, et se débarrassa de son blouson en faux cuir, son écharpe qu'il avait fabriquée avec un bout de tissu, et son chapeau qu'il avait trouvé dans la rue. Il l'avait lavé trois fois avant d'oser le mettre.

Quelle misère ! Il fût un temps où il portait de magnifiques vêtements de marque. Mais on lui avait tout repris. C'est à peine s'ils lui avaient laissé ce qu'il portait sur lui… Une chemise de mousseline blanche, un pantalon de costume en jersey noir avec une veste assortie, le tout taillé pour lui par des mains expertes. Il les gardait au fond de son armoire, bien à l'abri. Il n'était pas assez fou pour porter cela dans son quartier : il aurait été une cible de choix. Il avait été soulagé de voir qu'on lui avait laissé son compte en banque. Bien maigre, certes, mais suffisant pour procurer le nécessaire de survie. Soit : un toit pour dormir, un frigo pour conserver la nourriture, et quelques vêtements. En bonus, il avait même pu s'inscrire à des cours par correspondance ! Etudes moldues, bien sûr, personne ne l'aurait laissé apprendre la sorcellerie. Et il avait trop peur de sortir souvent dans la rue pour aller directement en cours, d'où la correspondance. Déjà qu'il devait se déplacer pour se procurer de quoi vivre. Pardon, survivre.

Il était tout à ses réflexions lorsqu'il se rendit compte de se qu'il avait sous les yeux. Lentement, il s'approcha du miroir pour voir le magnifique œil au beurre noir que lui avait fait ce sale moldu. Il n'avait rien fait, juste se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, comme beaucoup de gens. Heureusement qu'il courrait vite et était doté d'une grande agilité. Cela lui avait permis de s'enfuir. Mais bon, ce soulard l'avait pris par surprise avec son coup de poing. Et avec sa peau pâle, limite maladive, le bleu, devenu violet sombre, contrastait à merveille. Surtout qu'aucun élément de sa personne n'était sombre.

Outre sa peau blanche, ses longs cheveux ultra raides étaient si blonds qu'ils en étaient également blancs aux reflets argentés. Il portait une chemise légère blanche et froissée, puisqu'il n'avait pas de fer à repasser. La seule couleur provenait de son pantalon droit et beige, et de ses chaussures marron avec légère talonnette noire. Les talons le grandissaient un peu. Il pensait qu'être un peu plus grand lui faisait gagner en virilité. Il mesurait pourtant un bon mètre quatre-vingt. Mais il était fin, très fin, limite maigre, élancé, souple et pointu. Même son visage était d'une grande finesse et allongé : un petit nez droit, mais trop court des yeux montants vers les tempes un menton pointu des pommettes hautes et saillantes une bouche très fine d'un rose très pâle.

Il ne s'aimait pas. Trop frêle, trop fillette. Surtout ses jambes, très longues et très fines. Il tentait de les cacher avec des pantalons larges, sans beaucoup de réussite. A cause de cela, il était la cible privilégiée des violeurs. Mais, effectivement, il courait vite, très vite…

Cependant, c'était dans ses yeux qu'il concentrait toute la haine sur sa personne. Car il avait hérité des gênes de son père. Son sale crétin et immonde père. Celui qui avait gâché sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer dans sa tête lorsqu'il avait décidé de faire un gosse ? « Non mais franchement, il avait beau être intelligent, c'était la pire connerie qu'une personne puisse faire ! », s'exclama-t-il intérieurement, avec haine. Car son père avait la rare particularité de posséder des yeux changeants de couleur suivant ses émotions. Mais ils avaient finis par garder cette lueur rouge, celle causée par la haine et la colère.

Pris d'une brusque bouffée de rage, il se mit à frapper violemment le miroir de son poing. Encore et encore. A l'endroit de son visage. La glace éclata en morceaux acérés, tranchants sa peau si pâle pour la colorer de rouge. Mais au bout de trois coups, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre brusquement le fit s'arrêter. Dans le silence soudain, il guettait le moindre bruit de pas. Terrorisé que l'on vienne défoncer sa porte pour le faire taire à jamais.

C'est avec soulagement qu'il entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches glissantes de l'escalier. Il s'affaissa dans un soupire avant de ricaner devant sa propre couardise. Décidemment, même chez lui, il avait peur.

Son regard fût attiré par son propre reflet dans un des débris qui jonchaient le sol. Oui… Ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de la peur : noir.

Cette couleur revenait souvent, éclipsant les autres. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus vu le violet clair de la joie. En réalité, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois. C'était le jour où il avait reçu sa première et unique peluche, au Noël de ses cinq ans. C'était la seule fois qu'on lui avait offert un jouet. Ou même quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

Il avait vu le gris sombre de la tristesse, le rouge de la haine, le blanc de la gêne, le gris clair métallique de l'indifférence, ou le bleu de l'espoir. Ce dernier également, était plutôt rare. C'était cette couleur qu'il avait arboré lorsqu'il avait compris qu'on ne l'enverrait pas en prison. Cette teinte aussi, lorsqu'il avait cru pouvoir échapper à son destin. Mais ce monstre appelé « Elu », « Survivant », ou « Celui-qui-a-vaincu-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-Nom », l'en avait empêché. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de prouver qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Qu'il n'était pas comme Voldemort.

Certes, il portait le nom de son plus fidèle serviteur, dans l'unique but qu'il puisse survivre lorsqu'il était né à Sainte-Mangouste, alors que Lucius Malfoy n'avait pas encore été officiellement Mangemort. Il était donc devenu Draco Malfoy. Mais son père biologique était Voldemort, Tom Riddle Jedusor. Et sa mère, une pauvre sorcière morte lorsqu'elle l'avait mis au monde. Son géniteur, trop occupé, avait laissé le soin à Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy le soin de l'éduquer : c'est-à-dire avec l'objectif qu'il devienne le digne successeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Des larmes de dégoûts perlèrent au bord de ses yeux. Rien que de penser à ses deux pères, l'un biologique, l'autre d'adoption, lui donnait envie de vomir. Il comptait bien attendre sa majorité pour s'enfuir et se battre contre ces deux cinglés mégalomanes. Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Ce crétin de Harry Potter était arrivé avant. « Connard d'Elu », s'emporta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Il en venait à le haïr aussi fort que ses pères.

Il se releva avec élégance, noble éducation oblige. Cette noblesse était le seul vestige de sa fierté, sans doute ce qui l'aidait à tenir. Il ramassa les déchets avant de les jeter. « Non, décidemment, ce miroir était une mauvaise idée. »


	2. L'Androgyne

_Chapitre 2_

**L'Androgyne**

Des yeux verts le dévisageaient. D'un vert éclatant, surprenant. Couleur de l'herbe fraîche en plein soleil. Synonyme de l'espoir. Mais pour lui, c'était plutôt du désespoir.

Car il avait échoué. Il voulait changer le monde, et il était resté le même. C'était si injuste. A quoi bon avoir fait tout cela si c'était pour en arriver là ? Tant de mort, tant de souffrance, pour rien. D'accord, le mage noir était mort. Mais il ne savait de qui, des politiques ou de Voldemort, était le pire. Si ce n'était pas aussi tragique, il en rirait. Mais cela n'avait rien de drôle. Il en pleurait.

Il recula, et regarda plus attentivement la personne devant lui. Il avait beaucoup perdu du peu de grandeur qu'il avait possédé. Si un jour il en avait eu. Au moins se tenait-il droit. A présent, il était vouté, tête baissée, la poitrine rentrée. Il ployait sous la honte qu'il avait de lui-même. L'« Elu » ? Ridicule ! Ce surnom stupide ne faisait qu'accroître la colère sourde qui grondait au fond de lui. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi bête ?

Il leva difficilement les yeux, et examina avec attention son teint blafard, autrefois dorée. Mais sa tristesse avait transformée son hâle bronzé en simple souvenir. Il avait de larges cernes noirs, attestant de ses nuits sans sommeil, hantées par des cauchemars lorsqu'il arrivait avec peine à fermer les yeux. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés, hirsutes, n'avaient plus vu un peigne depuis longtemps. Ni de ciseaux, d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils tombaient hasardeusement devant son visage cireux, autrefois plein de vie. Seule sa mâchoire et ses pommettes fortes attestaient d'une figure masculine, qui faisait tomber toutes les filles quelques années auparavant. Ses lèvres gercées n'esquissaient plus le moindre sourire. S'il le faisait, des perles de sang apparaîtraient. Il n'en avait cure, mais ses muscles faciaux semblaient avoir disparus. Un pli soucieux, entre des sourcils noirs broussailleux, ne voulait plus partir. Comme une ride. Et il était pourtant jeune. Vingt ans seulement. Pourtant, il avait l'impression d'en avoir cent.

Il était las. Ses amis avaient essayé de lui redonner le moral, mais avaient échoué. Maintenant, il préférait ne plus les voir. Si c'était pour se retrouver devant des regards peinés… Sans lui, ils se porteraient bien mieux.

Il enfila sa veste hors de prix qu'Hermione, sa meilleure amie, avait tenue à lui offrir. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était la seule qu'il avait. Et il faisait froid dehors. « Je hais Décembre », pensa-t-il.

En se détournant de la glace devant laquelle il s'était arrêté pendant dix minutes, il attrapa ses clefs et se précipita à l'extérieur. Un vent glacial vient fouetter ses joues, lui faisant se jurer d'acheter un manteau plus chaud. Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'en fera rien. Il aimait souffrir. Il se disait que c'était pour le punir de ses péchés. Il pouvait bien mourir, il s'en fichait.

« Le chemin de traverse. Quel lieu maudit ! L'endroit où se rassemblait tant de gens plus stupides les uns que les autres. Les responsables de la pourriture de ce monde. » Il pouvait aller loin dans ses pensés. Et chaque jour il devenait plus véhément encore. Inconsciemment, il savait qu'il exagérait. Mais c'était mieux que de s'accuser soi-même de tous les maux.

Hermione arriva vers lui en sautillant. Elle paraissait très heureuse. Ron, derrière elle, traînait, le visage rouge et la tête baissée.

- « Harry ! cria-t-elle, faisant se retourner toutes les têtes vers elle. Harry !

- Hermione ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'interpelé d'une voix sans timbre, totalement indifférent.

- Ron ! Ca y est ! Il m'a demandé en mariage !

- Ah, c'est bien

- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content pour moi ! s'offusqua-t-elle alors que Ron venait de les rejoindre.

- Désolé », répondit Harry par réflexe, bien qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ses paroles.

Mais Hermione ne fit que pousser un soupire las. Elle avait espéré un changement. Mais non. Rien. Même Ginny, qui semblait pourtant être l'amour de sa vie, n'avait pu lui faire retrouver le sourire. Ils avaient fini par rompre leurs fiançailles.

Ils avaient tout tenté : l'amour de la rouquine l'amitié qu'ils lui portaient le Quidditch le psychologue les dîners de familles les soirées entre amis le sexe également, malgré la désapprobation d'Hermione, et sous la recommandation de Dean et Seamus… Rien ! Même la prostituée avait claqué la porte de rage. Harry Potter ne réagissait plus à rien, et d'aucune façon que ce soit. Il était mort de l'intérieur.

- « Bon, on y va ? » demanda Ron, pas le moins du monde en colère face au peu de réaction de son meilleur ami.

M. et Mrs. Weasley les attendaient un peu plus loin, devant la boutique « Farces pour sorciers facétieux », créée par les jumeaux Weasley. Duo qu'ils n'étaient plus, puisque Fred était mort. Cette pensée ce fit que renfrogner Harry.

Georges sortit de la boutique, et ferma magiquement la grille. Ils étaient prêts. Ils transplanèrent donc ensemble jusqu'au Terrier qu'ils avaient reconstruits. Harry compris enfin la raison de cette soudaine réunion : fêter les fiançailles de Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi lui, le mort vivant, avait-il donc été invité ? « Encore une nouvelle tentative désespérée pour lui faire retrouver vie… » pensa-t-il vaguement.

Là, les attendaient tous leurs amis et famille : les Weasley au complet, moins les morts Andromeda, la mère de Tonks, morte également son petit-fils et filleul de Harry, William, orphelin puisque même son père Remus Lupin avait rejoint les héros disparus, comme Sirius, Severus et James, indissociables du nom du loup-garou les inséparables Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan Pansy Parkinson et son mari Blaise Zabini, qui lui remémora les ordures de Mangemorts qu'étaient leurs parents Neville Londubat, fiancé avec Ginny, lui rappelant encore le fiasco qu'avait pu être sa relation avec elle Kingsley Shackelbot, un Auror qui lui invoqua non intentionnellement la pourriture du ministère, bien que cet homme soit l'un des seuls à être bon Théodore Nott, qu'il n'aimait pas puisqu'il n'avait jamais su exactement à quel camp il appartenait et bien d'autres encore qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir. Il en voyait déjà trop.

Comme Harry l'avait prédit, tous essayaient de lui remonter le moral, espérant entrapercevoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire, une lueur dans ses yeux… Mais rien. Cela ne faisait que les rendre plus tristes et gâcher la fête. Alors il décida de s'éclipser plus tôt, prétextant du travail en retard. Il était chef des Aurors, c'était donc plausible. Bien que faux.

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez lui. Pourquoi ? Pour se retrouver devant une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu ? Voir deux ? Ou plus… Et d'ailleurs, il n'en avait plus. Il préférait se promener dans Londres. Et mieux, errer dans les quartiers mal famés, dans l'espoir de se faire poignarder dans une ruelle sombre… Il se savait dépressif, mais ne faisait rien contre. A quoi bon ?

C'est alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement qu'il la vit. La plus belle jeune fille qu'il ait pu voir. Une beauté à couper le souffle. Mais non, même cela n'éveillait rien chez lui. Aucun sentiment. Elle semblait avoir peur, et courrait presque, tête baissée. Elle voulait être invisible. Mais comment l'être avec des cheveux aussi éclatants ? Un visage d'une telle finesse… Elle aurait pu être mannequin sans problème.

Inconsciemment, il la suivit. Sa présence faisait peur à la beauté blonde qui accélérait le pas. Finalement, elle se mit à courir, et lui aussi. De plus en plus vite. « Merlin ! Elle est rapide ! » songea-t-il.

Au bout de la rue, il aperçu une bande d'homme éméchés, plutôt costauds. Elle courrait droit vers eux. Elle avait tellement peur de cet homme qui la suivait qu'elle n'avait pas vu ceux devant elle qui l'attendaient, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

A quelques mètres d'eux, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se retourna vivement pour voir celui qui la suivait, pensant qu'ils étaient de mèches. Elle évaluait ses chances de fuite… L'homme seul semblait moins dangereux, mais mieux valait se méfier.

Harry, quant à lui, regardait attentivement son visage lorsqu'elle avait pivoté vers lui. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. « Comment un garçon peut-il être aussi beau et aussi féminin ? ». C'était une simple question. Il ne ressentait rien. Et la curiosité était un sentiment qu'il n'éprouvait pas.

- « Et bien ma mignonne ? ricana l'un des soulards en tanguant vers eux. Tu es perdue ? On s'occupe de toi si tu veux ! »

« Ses hommes sont vraiment des porcs, pensa encore vaguement Harry. Ils n'ont pas vu que c'est un garçon ? ».

Le garçon-fille tournait régulièrement la tête, observant tour à tour Harry et l'homme qui s'approchait. Puis, il prit une décision. Il fonça, tête baissée vers le groupe d'éméchés. Il était diablement rapide, tant que les hommes ne virent qu'une flèche blanche avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Et le temps qu'ils réalisent, Harry avait également disparut.

« Ils étaient trop saouls pour pouvoir l'arrêter » songea Harry sur le chemin du retour. « Ce qu'il est rapide tout de même ! Dommage… »

Ce dernier mot le fit se stopper net. « Dommage ? » Mais Dommage de quoi ?


	3. Les Lèvres Sèches

_Chapitre 3_

**Les Lèvres Sèches**

« Ces sales cons ! Ils finiront par m'avoir un jour ! Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Ca non ! »

Les pensées de Draco étaient des hurlements de rage silencieux. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyants. Il était rentré dans une course folle, et avait bataillé pendant plusieurs minutes devant la serrure de la porte de l'immeuble. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de sa vie. Sauf devant son père. Dans son appartement, il aurait tout brisé, lancé, fracassé, déchiré, s'il ne savait pas que cela lui aurait attiré d'autres ennuis. Trop de bruits… Un sort d'« Assurdiato » avait vaguement atteint son esprit, mais l'apparition d'Aurors n'aurait rien arrangé… Ce n'était pas un sort d'attaque, mais sait-on jamais…

Il se contentait donc de rester immobile, les poings si serrés que des gouttes de sang roulaient le long de ses doigts, les yeux flamboyants et écarquillés. Il fallait qu'il se calme, et sans faire de bruit. Un miracle qu'il ne réussissait à accomplir qu'à force d'habitude.

« Ont-ils fini par se rendre compte de mon existence ? Ont-ils décidé de m'avoir ? Est-ce que je ne deviendrais pas parano ? » Toute une suite de questions sans réponse germaient dans son esprit. Non, il devait se calmer. Ne plus y penser.

Lentement, par des gestes saccadés, il arriva à extirper un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de la poche de son blouson miteux, et mit trois minutes avant de parvenir à l'allumer.

Au bout de trois cigarettes, il parvint enfin à assombrir ses yeux rouges de rage vers le noir de la peur. Puis, après une sixième, vers le gris acier de l'indifférence. « Ils ne m'auront jamais, je suis trop rapide, et ils sont trop cons », finit-il enfin par se dire.

D'un pas plus assuré, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Vide. Il grimaça. Cela ne faisait rien, il n'avait pas faim de toute façon !

Finalement, il s'affala sur son fauteuil club en lambeaux, récupéré dans la rue et lavé cent fois, pour ouvrir son courrier de la journée. Un nouvel exercice envoyé par ses professeurs qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était un problème de chimie très complexe.

Draco avait des prédispositions évidentes en potion. Il s'était donc tout naturellement tourné vers des études de chimie, lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus faire d'études dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Alors une carrière… Utopique !

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas dormir, il se mit au travail. Il était bon. D'une rare intelligence. Et des années de lacune, pendant lesquelles il avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la magie noire et non les bases de chimie, étaient vite rattrapées. Il se souvint encore des premières lettres, blasés et désespérées de ses professeurs. Puis des suivantes, admiratives et franchement surprises. Et enfin, celles plus récentes, où ils l'appelaient « leur petit génie ». D'autres enseignants s'étaient incrustés, désireux d'intervenir dans la formation de celui qui pourrait devenir le prochain Grand Maître de la Chimie. Mais Draco s'en moquait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard. Tant qu'il étudiait, il avait l'impression d'avoir peut-être un avenir. Mais il savait qu'il n'oserait jamais sortir de chez lui. Il voulait déménager, mais il fallait pour cela avoir un travail. Et donc sortir. Et cela, il n'en était pas question ! Il arrivait à se nourrir et payer son loyer à l'aide d'une bourse. Il avait passé le concours lorsqu'il avait épuisé toutes les ressources de son compte en banque, et qu'il s'était un peu renseigné sur le sujet. Pour lui, avoir un travail était exclu. Ne jamais sortir ! Ou le moins possible…

Le soleil filtrait à travers les fenêtres. Il n'avait pas de volets, pas de rideaux, et aucun moyen pour en avoir. Mais cela lui convenait : il n'avait pas besoin de réveil pour se lever de bonne heure, la lumière du matin gênant son sommeil.

Il s'étira longuement, avec plus de grâce qu'un félin, et inséra ses réponses dans la lettre prévue à cet effet. Il fallait encore sortir pour la poster… « Pourquoi le facteur, en déposant les lettres, ne pouvait-il pas prendre celle à envoyer également ? » Ces moldus n'avaient aucune logique. Il déposa donc l'enveloppe près des clefs, après tout, ce n'était pas pressé, et se dirigea vers la douche.

- « Encore une journée pourrie à ne rien faire » râla-t-il en se déshabillant.

Il avait pris l'habitude de parler à haute voix, mais le plus bas possible pour que ses voisins n'entendent rien. Il détestait sa voix, mais également le silence. Alors il alternait. C'était surtout son accent qu'il n'aimait pas. Le même que ses pères. Un ton noble, hautain. Depuis qu'il était seul, il essayait de parler autrement. Mais rien à faire, sa voix s'était formée de cette façon. Résultat : il était incapable de prononcer le moindre « r », pas même de les rouler. Ils étaient un simple souffle, un peu comme s'il les crachait. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à contracter les sons. Un « Parce-que », qu'il voulait « Paske », restait obstinément un « Pahseu-keu »… Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! A la limite, il parvenait à prononcer « Pahskeu ». Mais il devait se forcer, sans jamais parvenir à le rendre naturel. Ses gênes et son éducation, il ne pouvait les supprimer… Et donc les oublier. Tout en lui criait le monde d'où il venait. Son physique, ses mouvements, son attitude, sa voix, son accent… Et ses putains de yeux.

Devant le miroir de la salle de bain qu'il n'avait pas encore brisé, son regard capta inconsciemment celui de son reflet. Son bleu violacé était presque noir, et le blanc de son œil commençait à devenir rouge. « Cet imbécile m'a bien défiguré ». Cette pensée le fit rire.

- « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas songé plus tôt, ricana-t-il dans un murmure. Il suffit que je me démolis moi-même la face pour ne plus lui ressembler. »

Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de se dire qu'il n'en aurait pas le courage. Il avait déjà suffisamment mal comme ça. Et il était hors de question qu'il se fasse ce qu'il évitait à chaque fois qu'il croisait l'un de ces loubards.

Il devait sortir… Il avait faim, n'avait plus rien à manger, et devait poster cette satanée lettre. C'est donc avec une boule au ventre qu'il enfila son blouson, accrocha son écharpe autour du coup, et enfonça soigneusement son chapeau cloche sur son crâne. Il prit l'enveloppe, ses clefs, et s'éloigna le plus silencieusement possible.

Au milieu de l'escalier, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir brusquement, et il dévala les dernières marches à grande vitesse, miraculeusement sans glisser.

Il en avait profité pour racheter des cigarettes. Heureusement, le marchand de tabac lui offrait de temps en temps un paquet. Il n'aimait pas ça, il restait fier tout de même, mais la dépendance et la pauvreté lui faisait ravaler le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

En sortant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'homme qui l'avait poursuivit, la veille au soir. Ses yeux virèrent rapidement au noir profond, et un tremblement incontrôlable secoua son corps. L'homme le dévisageait, sans aucune expression apparente. Draco ne savait même pas s'il l'avait reconnu. Il voulait partir avant que ce ne soit le cas, mais l'homme lui barrait la sortie. Lentement, il inclina la tête sur le côté, continuant de le dévisager, toujours indifférent. Il avait des yeux verts étincelant, se tenait vouté, et semblait mort de l'intérieur. Draco pensa qu'il avait pris une sale cuite la veille. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Il se calme alors, ses yeux retrouvant leur couleur grise. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un pas, l'homme parla.

- « T'es des yeux bizarres, » se contenta-t-il de dire.

Draco ne savait quoi répondre. Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses yeux redevinrent noirs. « Je me suis grillé tout seul, s'affola-t-il. Des iris qui changent de couleur, c'est très rares. Et s'il est sorcier, il saura immédiatement qui je suis. Et même s'il ne l'est pas, il trouva le cas tellement étrange qu'il me dénoncera je ne sais où. »

- « Ca recommence », continua l'homme.

« Je dois trouver une solution. S'enfuir. Mais où ? Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Et il n'y a pas de porte de derrière dans cette fichue boutique. »

Les yeux verts s'approchèrent, fixant inlassablement les pupilles noires.

- « Ca change plus ? » demanda-t-il.

Visiblement, il attendait une réponse, où une autre couleur. Draco ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Rien, répondit son vis-à-vis, sans aucune intonation dans la voix.

- Alors laissez-moi passer !

- T'as une voix bizarre. »

« Il ne manquait plus que ça ! » cria intérieurement Draco.

- « Je vous ai dis de me laisser passer ! persista-t-il, la voix de plus en plus tremblante.

- Un problème, Draco ? demanda enfin le marchand. »

Le vieil homme contourna son comptoir pour observer la scène. Il aimait bien Draco. Ce pauvre gosse devait vraiment peiner tous les jours pour arriver à survivre dans ce quartier, sans personne pour le protéger. Et Dieu sait qu'il devait en avoir besoin.

- « Monsieur, vous gênez la clientèle, tenta-t-il.

- Pardon », répondit-il.

Il attrapa la main de Draco, et le tira à l'extérieur. Là, il se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et continua à le dévisager. Le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait se soustraire à la poigne forte qui le retenait. Il tirait de toutes ses forces sans ne parvenir à rien.

- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de peur.

- Rien.

- Alors lâchez-moi !

- Non. »

C'était sans fin… Finalement, Draco ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver son calme. Il respira longuement, songeant qu'il aurait bien allumé une cigarette pour l'aider. Mais sa main était prisonnière, et le paquet dans une pochette plastique. Trop difficile à attraper…

En rouvrant les yeux, ils étaient de nouveau gris.

- « Ah ! Encore !

- Oui, j'ai les yeux qui changent de couleur, et alors ? s'emporta Draco alors que ses iris commençaient à rougir lentement.

- Gris, noir, maintenant rose… Non, rouge…

- Oui rouge ! Parce que vous m'énervez, monsieur ! Vous dites ne rien vouloir, mais vous me retenez ! Il y a de quoi être en colère ! »

Doucement, une petite étincelle verte s'alluma. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres gercées, faisant craquer leur peau où apparut une perle rouge.

- « Oh ! fit Draco. Vous saignez ! Vous devriez vous hydrater. »

Il avait dit ça comme ça. Mais cela sembla plaire à l'homme qui souriait de plus en plus, se blessant encore.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, et comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Draco se tourna vers le marchand de tabac resté devant la porte, au cas où.

- « Vous n'auriez pas, par hasard, un stique à lèvres ? »


	4. Son Fils

_Chapitre 4_

**Son fils**

Il l'avait revu. Le beau garçon. L'androgyne. Il avait les yeux qui changeaient de couleur. C'était rare, et réservé aux sorciers. Une variante du gène des Métamorphomages. Mais il avait aussi une drôle de voix. « Sublime », pensa-t-il. Un accent très « british », comme l'ont tous les nobles. Soufflant les « r », détachant chaque syllabe. Un son grave, mais clair, distinct. « Magnifique ».

Avant qu'il ne le lui dise, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il souriait. Il n'avait pas compris lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il saignait. Mais quand il demanda le stique, l'information atteignit brusquement son cerveau. « Je souris ? » Il porta immédiatement la main aux lèvres, et vit ses doigts se tâcher de sang. Il avait sourit. Et maintenant il avait mal.

Il prit le bâtonnet que le garçon lui tendait, et s'en servit pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était très désagréable, mais le soulageait un peu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la pommade sur les lèvres. Il reporta son regard vers ceux gris acier, et attendit. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il attendait quelque chose. L'androgyne sembla s'impatientait.

- « Bon, vous me lâchez maintenant ? »

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours la main pâle. « Blanc comme la neige », pensa-t-il. Mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

- « Où habitez-vous ? » finit-il par demander.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

- « Parce-que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre ?

- Oui, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

De nouveau, le gris migra vers le rouge.

- « Pourquoi pas ? » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en le voyant s'énerver.

Mais cette nouvelle intervention ne sembla pas le moins du monde apaiser sa colère qui semblait prête à éclater. Pourtant, le garçon-fille restait silencieux. Cela se voyait qu'il essayait de se retenir de crier. « Passionnant », se surprit Harry à penser.

Il avait juste voulu aller s'acheter un magasine pour passer le temps, et voilà qu'il redécouvrait des sentiments. Il avait sourit, bordel ! Ses muscles faciaux n'avaient donc pas fondus ! Il fallait absolument qu'il le dise à Ron et Hermione.

Cette idée lui plut beaucoup. Il intima d'un geste l'androgyne à attendre, et alluma son portable. Une invention moldue fort pratique lorsque l'on n'avait pas de cheminée à proximité, que l'on ne pouvait pas transplaner, sans parler de portoloin. Et il savait qu'Hermione en avait un également.

Il entendit trois sonneries, et la voix de son amie.

- « Oui Harry ?

- Hermione, je viens de sourire. »

Un long silence lui répondit.

- Tu… Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, une grande émotion dans la voix.

- Oui.

- Tu es où ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui est avec toi ?

- J'ai revu un androgyne qui m'avait intrigué et… En fait, il n'a rien fait de spécial, mais ça m'a fait sourire. Et mieux, je crois que je suis curieux.

- Oh Merlin ! Harry ! »

Hermione retenait difficilement ses larmes. En face de lui, le garçon était de plus en plus surpris. Et Harry ne fit plus attention à lui, bien qu'il refusait encore de lui lâcher la main.

- « Hermione, il faut que je vous le présente à toi et Ron.

- Oui ! On se retrouve dans cinq minutes au Chaudron Baveur ! »

Et elle raccrocha. Harry reporta son regard vers son vis-à-vis, et fit un nouveau sourire. Deux en quelques minutes, Merlin !

- « Viens, lui dit-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais non ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Rien à faire, Harry courait maintenant, en le tirant derrière lui. Un peu plus loin, le marchand ne savait pas quoi faire : il ne pouvait laisser son magasin sans surveillance, et avait peur pour son petit client. Finalement, il décida que si demain il ne le voyait pas, il appellerait la police. Ce serait trop tard, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant sans réelle raison : les policiers arrivaient toujours à punir ceux qui les faisaient se déplacer pour rien dans ce quartier. Et il avait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. C'est avec un pincement au cœur, qu'il regagna son comptoir, pensant ne plus jamais voir son beau petit client à problèmes.

Harry traînait l'androgyne vers une table. Ses deux amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il le fit s'assoir de force, et s'installa face à lui. Il commanda deux Bièraubeurres, et dévisagea à nouveau son vis-à-vis qui semblait très mal à l'aise.

- « Tu es un sorcier, dit finalement Harry, brisant le silence.

- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il. Sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais amené ici. Que veux-tu au juste ? Et c'était quoi ce coup de fil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si surprenant à sourire ? »

Ses iris reprenaient petit à petit leur teinte rougeâtre. Harry se surprit à sourire une troisième fois en se rendant compte que le garçon était très émotif. Tout son contraire.

- « Mes deux amis vont arriver.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux te les présenter.

- Encore une fois, pourquoi ? s'énerva de plus en plus l'androgyne.

- Parce que tu m'as fait sourire.

- Mais enfin ! C'est quoi le problème ?

- Je ne souris pas. »

Un ange passa.

- « Ca fait trois ans que je ne souris plus, ne ressens plus rien. J'étais comme mort, et mes amis étaient tristes. »

Un éclair de compréhension passa dans les yeux rouges, qui s'adoucirent immédiatement en virant au gris, hésitant entre une teinte plus sombre ou plus claire. « Encore une couleur ! » s'amusa Harry. Oui, il s'amusait. Il était content. Il avait oublié à quel point s'était agréable. Comme une boule de chaleur se propageant dans son corps.

- « C'est rare, dit Harry.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna encore l'androgyne.

- Tes yeux. »

De nouveau, les iris devinrent noires.

- « Pourquoi tu as peur ? » demanda Harry.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Il avait compris, ou du moins deviné, à quoi correspondaient les couleurs. C'était toujours par rapport à l'émotion, mais les teintes variaient suivant la personne. Pour lui, le noir était la peur, le rouge la colère. Le gris était la tonalité neutre. La base.

Hermione entra telle une fusée, et se précipita sur Harry pour l'enlacer, sanglotant contre son épaule. Ron semblait perdu et essoufflé.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le rouquin. Mione n'a rien voulu me dire, elle pleurait trop ! Qui c'est ce type ? Et… Harry ? Tu… Tu souris ! »

Harry leur expliqua les grandes lignes, et ils se tournèrent instantanément vers le garçon.

- « Qui que tu sois, parvint à dire Hermione entre deux sanglots, nous te remercions du fond du cœur !

- Euh…

- Oui ! Merci ! reprit Ron, ému.

- Euh, répéta le garçon, ne sachant plus où se mettre, ses yeux soudainement blancs, gêné.

- Ah ! » s'exclamèrent les deux fiancés en chœur.

La surprise coupa soudainement les pleurs de la jeune femme. Elle avait immédiatement compris, et la peur monta dans la gorge.

- « Tu… » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Elle reprit son souffle et déglutit difficilement. Les iris du garçon virèrent brusquement au noir.

- « Hermione, tu lui fais peur ! s'exclama Harry.

- C'est nous qui devrions avoir peur ! cria presque Hermione, ne pouvant plus se retenir. C'est son fils ! »

Un lourd silence suivit, où seuls la jeune femme et l'androgyne semblèrent comprendre.

- « Harry vient, ne restons pas ici avec lui ! dit-elle en tirant le bras de son ami pour qu'il se lève.

- Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il m'a fait sourire, Merlin ! Ca fait trois ans ! Trois ans ! Et c'est comme ça que tu le traite ? »

Il venait d'avoir un nouveau sentiment. De la colère. Ses retrouvailles avec la vie le désarçonnaient tant qu'il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Les verres sur la table éclatèrent, et le silence se fit dans toute la salle.

- « Je m'en vais, dit tout à coup l'androgyne en se levant.

- Non ! » cria Harry en le suivant jusque dans la rue, côté moldu.

Il le rattrapa et le retint par le bras. Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent alors qu'ils se débattaient.

- « Mais lâche-moi ! Tu devrais écouter ton amie, elle sait ! Elle est la seule censée, ici !

- Non ! répéta Harry. Hermione ! Explique-toi tout de suite ! »

Ses yeux verts pétrifièrent les deux fiancés.

- « Il… bredouilla Hermione au bout de quelques secondes. Il est…

- Mais Merlin, PARLE !

- C'est le fils de Voldemort ! »


	5. La Majorité

_Chapitre 5_

**La Majorité**

Deux semaines étaient passées. Il n'avait plus revu le garçon aux yeux verts et ses deux amis. « Tant mieux », se dit-il. Mais devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, des iris gris sombre le fixèrent. Celles de la tristesse. Une boule au ventre ne voulait plus le quitter quand il pensait au garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était angoissant. Il priait pour ne plus le croiser, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le chercher du regard dès qu'il posait un pied à l'extérieur.

- « Mais bon sang, Merlin ! C'est quoi mon problème ? » s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort que de coutume.

Sa voix trop forte le fit sursauter. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas le moment de rameuter les voisins pour un lynchage collectif. Décidemment, ce garçon lui faisait faire n'importe quoi… Lui qui était si solitaire, se surprenait à chercher sa présence. « Quelle stupidité ! tenta-t-il de se raisonner. Draco, tu n'as donc rien appris ? Tu es seul et le restera toujours ! Ne fais confiance à personne, seulement à toi-même ! » Un nouveau regard vers son reflet lui appris qu'il était en colère, maintenant. « Il ne manquait plus que ça », pensa-t-il, tremblant.

Il s'appelait Harry… C'était comme cela que la brune l'appelait. Il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec le « Survivant », celui qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. En rentrant chez lui le même jour, il avait fouillé dans ses vieux journaux pour retrouver la photographie dans la Gazette du sorcier. Ils se ressemblaient, avaient le même nom… Mais semblaient totalement opposés. C'est là qu'il avait compris. L'« Elu » n'existe plus. Il est mort de l'intérieur. Et même son corps avait changé.

Il était rentré dans une colère noire, ou plutôt la plus rouge qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Sa vengeance ne servait plus à rien, puisque Harry Potter n'existait plus. Et sa haine contre lui n'avait plus de raison d'être. C'était un fantôme du passé qui le hantait, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais l'atteindre.

Les jours passant, Draco s'était repris. « J'ai toujours ma vengeance ! Celle contre le monde sorcier, contre ce peuple ! » Il continuait à fournir les réponses aux problèmes de plus en plus complexes que lui offraient ses professeurs. Et l'image du brun aux yeux verts le hantait jours et nuits. Quelque chose, dans son regard, l'avait profondément perturbé…

Ce garçon avait pris vie, devant lui, sous ses yeux. Et on dirait bien qu'il en était la cause. Son sourire avait été si franc, si sincère, si doux… Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Lui qui n'avait eu que haine, peur, froideur, dédain… manipulation. C'était rafraîchissant, mais aussi très perturbant ! Il avait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Il était mal à l'aise. Et ses yeux viraient instantanément au blanc.

Il repensa également au regard de dégoût et de peur, lorsque la jeune femme avait enfin dit qui il était. Harry avait instantanément lâché sa main, et avait reculé. Draco n'avait pas attendu et était parti en courant… Une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac.

Plus le temps passait, moins il y pensait. Finalement, ce n'était devenu qu'un souvenir. Et même s'il y songeait de temps en temps, il s'empressait de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose. Il avait bien suffisamment à penser. Eviter de sortir, esquiver ses voisins, échapper aux gens dans la rue… La routine.

Quelques mois plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. C'était la première fois. Draco eut très peur, et hésita à ouvrir. Lorsqu'il se décida à ignorer l'appel, la sonnerie se renouvela. Elle devenait plus insistante, témoignant de l'impatience de son visiteur. Draco regarda l'heure : dix-huit heures. Il n'avait pas encore terminé son devoir, mais approchait de la fin. « Après tout, se dit-il, il est possible que je ne sois pas chez moi à cette heure-ci. Il finira bien par se lasser. » Mais dix minutes plus tard, il n'était pas reparti.

A contre cœur, et surtout en pensant que ses voisins ne tarderaient pas à venir voir ce qu'il se passe, il décida de décrocher l'interphone.

- « O… Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Ah ! Enfin ! fit une voix d'homme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Ouvre-moi.

- Non !

- Ouvre-moi où j'entre par la force. Je suis sorcier. »

Vite, Draco appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il se maudit d'être aussi lâche, mais cet homme serait rentré d'un simple « _Alohomora_ ». Draco vivait dans une résidence moldue, et aucun sorcier n'aurait été assez fou pour l'autoriser à protéger son appartement contre l'invasion sorcière. N'importe qui pouvait transplaner dans son appartement. Et si cet homme avait su son adresse, il savait également quel était le numéro de son appartement… Draco était totalement vulnérable ! Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre magiquement… « Je vais mourir… Ca y est… J'ai approché le « Survivant », et ils vont me le faire payer… »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'homme qui venait de toquer à la porte. Tremblant, les yeux d'un noir abyssal, Draco ouvrit… Devant lui, se tenait un homme de l'âge de Potter, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés, courts, châtains. Le visage fin, mais clairement masculin, composé d'un petit nez retroussé, d'une bouche fine souriant énigmatiquement d'un rouge carmin… Et des yeux violets. Cet homme transpirait le mystère.

- « Bonjour, dit-il en tendant sa main d'un signe amical. Je m'appelle Théodore Nott. Enchanté. »

Interdit, Draco regarda Théodore approcher à grands pas pendant que lui reculait. Acculé au mur de son entrée, il déglutit difficilement.

- « Que… Que voulez-vous ? tremblota-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait ! Allez-vous-en !

- Du calme, je ne te veux aucun mal, continua le dit Nott, souriant davantage.

- Pourquoi ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Je voulais juste te connaître, » répondit-il en fermant la porte, abandonnant ainsi l'idée que Draco voudrait bien lui serrer la main, comme tout hôte qui se respecte devrait le faire à son invité.

Attendant patiemment, il dévisagea le jeune androgyne.

- « Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir ? »

Interdit, Draco ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Théodore soupira avant d'entrer de lui-même dans le salon et en s'installant confortablement sur l'unique fauteuil.

- « Je veux bien un peu de thé. »

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Draco ne comprenne sa phrase. Sans aucune étape intermédiaire, ses iris virèrent au rouge flamboyant.

- « Avant que tu ne t'énerves, le coupa Nott alors que le jeune blond commençait à ouvrir la bouche, je te répète que je ne te veux aucun mal. Un thé vert, s'il-te-plaît, » poursuivit-il dans un grand sourire.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude avoir, Draco prépara machinalement la boisson demandée. Puis, il porta la tasse fumante sur la table, et recula vivement. Il ne voulait pas la lui donner directement, de peur d'avoir à la toucher, la peur ayant repris le dessus…

Tranquillement, Théodore sirota le thé et fit une mine appréciatrice.

- « C'est succulent, dit-il alors. Je n'avais jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon. C'est original, où l'as-tu acheté ?

- Je… bredouilla Draco. C'est un mélange…

- Vraiment ? insista Théodore pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Oui… Avec… Plusieurs thés différents… Je compose…

- Oh ! C'est donc ta propre invention ! Et bien, mes félicitations, c'est très réussi ! »

Draco ne savait plus où se mettre. Ses yeux étaient devenus si blancs qu'on ne pouvait plus voir que ses pupilles. Et ses joues rosirent… La dernière fois que ce phénomène se passa, c'était lorsque son père lui avait fait le premier et dernier compliment devant sa première potion, parfaitement réussie.

- « Tu n'en bois pas ? poursuivit Nott, voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de seconde tasse.

- Je n'ai qu'un récipient…

- Un seul ?

- Oui…

- Mais comment fais-tu lorsque tu reçois ? »

Sa question le prit au dépourvu… Lui ? Le fils de Voldemort ? Recevoir des gens ? Non mais il se moquait de lui !

Comme si Théodore avait lu dans ses pensées, il soupira, comprenant la bêtise de sa question.

- « Tu en veux ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la boisson. »

Face à ses yeux violets insistants, Draco prit la tasse sans vraiment la vouloir, effleurant ses doigts pâles au passage. Ils étaient rêches, comme ceux d'une personne habituée aux travaux manuels. « Plutôt rare chez les sorciers… », pensa Draco.

Alors qu'il sirotait son propre thé tranquillement, l'androgyne préféra détourner le regard. Un silence pensant s'ensuivit, pendant lequel Théodore dévisageait le garçon.

- « C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, » dit-il finalement, brisant le silence.

« Mon anniversaire ? » s'étonna Draco. Ah oui, le 2 Mars… Il n'avait jamais fêté le jour de sa naissance… Cela aurait été trop malsain. En y réfléchissant, la seule fois où cela fût fait, c'était quand il avait reçu sa peluche « Scorpius ». Un joli petit hibou noir, tout doux. C'était Narcissa qui avait insisté. Mais le fiasco qui suivit élimina à jamais son intention de reproduire l'évènement l'année suivante…

- « Eh oh ! le réveilla Théodore en bougeant la main devant ses yeux. Tu es dans les nuages ? Je te parle.

- Oh… Pardon…

- Je te disais que tu étais majeur aujourd'hui. »

Et bam ! Draco voyait de nouveau rouge. Pourquoi cet homme était-il venu lui rappeler la cause de sa misère ? Fichue majorité qui n'était pas venue quelques années plus tôt ! Pourquoi était-il né si tard ?

- « C'est quelque chose qui se fête ! continua Nott, faisant mine de ne pas voir la lueur de braise dans les yeux du beau blond. Dix-sept ans, c'est bien ! Tu as prévu quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Draco après quelques instants d'hésitation.

- C'est dommage… Enfin, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Enfin il va en venir au sujet de sa visite ! maugréa silencieusement Draco. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Théodore se releva, et hésita… Ce qu'il avait à dire était dur… Trop difficile pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune… Mais après tout, Harry avait bien tué le mage noir à dix-sept ans…

- « Le monde de la magie connait ton existence, commença-t-il.

- J'aurais préféré qu'ils m'oublient… murmura Draco.

- On ne peut pas oublier le fils de Voldemort, je suis sûr que tu comprends… Bref… Pendant ta minorité, personne ne pouvait te toucher. C'est pour cette raison que tu as échappé à la prison. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela ne méritait même pas de réponse… Devait-il se rendre à Azkaban, maintenant ?

- « Le Ministère de la Magie, dont je fais parti, a pensé qu'en vivant dans le monde sans l'influence de ton… père, et tout en étant surveillé étroitement pour que tu ne sois pas une nuisance, il était possible que tu deviennes quelqu'un de bien. »

Personne n'avait songé un seul instant que Draco pouvait détester ses pères, être quelqu'un de bon, et voulait tuer lui-même son géniteur…

- « Maintenant que tu es majeur, tu es considéré comme responsable, et pouvant vivre seul. »

« Je vis déjà seul ! » s'exclama intérieurement Draco. A quatorze ans à peine, ils l'avaient jeté à la rue, sans aucune famille d'accueil, ni personne pour lui dire quoi faire ni où aller. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il aurait pu être considéré comme majeur…

- « Par conséquent, le monde de la magie voudrait avoir la preuve que tu es devenu… quelqu'un de bien. Et dans ce cas, nous te laisserons vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Tu pourras même recommencer à faire de la magie sans que les Aurors n'interviennent ! »

Pouvoir utiliser la magie… Draco en avait envie, c'est sûr. Mais pendant trois ans, il s'était lancé dans d'autres études. C'était un peu tard pour faire machine arrière… Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Il rattraperait le temps perdu.

En se disant cela, Draco eut l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à essayer de « rattraper le temps perdu »… Déjà dans son enfance, ses pères voulaient lui apprendre tout très vite, afin qu'il puisse succéder rapidement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ensuite, il avait dû combler le retard en Chimie moldue. Et maintenant, il devait faire la même chose avec la magie ? Sachant qu'il n'avait de connaissance qu'en magie noire, et quelques vagues notion du reste… A six ans, il savait exécuter à la perfection les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Sans même parvenir à réussir un banal « _Expelliarmus_ »…

- « Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? parvint finalement à articuler le jeune blond. Si je n'étais pas jugé comme quelqu'un de bon ? »

Un lourd silence se fit. Draco connaissait déjà la réponse, mais il voulait confirmation.

- « Azkaban, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par dire.

- Non, répondit Théodore en le faisant sursauter de surprise. Tu serais trop dangereux, le Ministère ne pourrait se permettre de te laisser en vie, même en prison. Tu recevras le baiser du Détraqueur. »

Une vague glacée se propagea dans tout le corps de Draco. Mais bon sang ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Au contraire ! Il aurait tout fait, tout donné pour ne pas avoir eu un tel père !

Protester n'aurait servi à rien. Cela n'aurait pas plaidé en sa faveur. Il baissa alors la tête en signe de soumission, et se demanda vaguement si l'on continuait à ressentir des émotions lorsque l'on n'avait plus d'âme. Sans doute pas. Alors quelle importance qu'il n'ait plus qu'une demi-vie ? Après tout, il n'aurait plus peur…


	6. Angoisse

**Réponses aux reviews ! (J'ai toujours voulu faire ça ! *bonheur*)**

**Angel-last-night :** oooooh ! Je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Bon, je ne dirais pas ce qui arrivera… Retiens tes larmes ! J'adore Draco ! Je ne le ferais pas souffrir en vain ! En fait, il me ressemble (physiquement et psychologiquement… Enfin, surtout dans le roman de J.K. Rowling.) Et j'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire du mal gratuitement XD !

**Querty :** Moi aussi j'aurais bien foutu un pain dans la petite tête brune de cet imbécile de Harry… En fait, j'ai tout le temps eu envie de le faire… Mmmh… Ca me donne une idée pour la suite… Pour mes dessins… Et bien… Je sais pas comment on fait pour mettre des dessins sur une fic (C'est possible ?). Mais sinon, ne serait-ce qu'en faire un me prendra du temps supplémentaire, et j'ai quand même des cours à suivre et des devoirs à faire !... Enfin, on verra ! Alors, pour le procès, une épreuve de magie blanche… Mmmh… Tu verras bien. Mais c'était une bonne idée ! Mais ça n'allait pas avec ce que j'avais prévu. T'inquiètes, j'aime bien Hermione, je la ferais pas passer pour une c***e. C'est plutôt Ginny que je n'aime pas… Et quand on aime pas, c'est pas facile de rendre un perso agréable… Je posterais deux nouveaux chapitres demain soir. Le chapitre 8 vient d'être terminé pour l'instant, et je suis plutôt contente du résultat ! Je crois commencer à entrapercevoir la direction que prend cette histoire.

_Chapitre 6_

**Angoisse**

« Draco Malfoy ». Ce nom revenait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis des mois. Il ne faisait que rêver de lui, de ses iris changeants, de ses émotions si visibles sur son visage… Harry ne ressentait plus qu'un seul sentiment : l'angoisse. L'angoisse de l'avoir laissé filer, l'angoisse qu'il ne le retrouve et le tue, l'angoisse de penser tout cela, l'angoisse d'être aussi pourri que tous les autres sorciers.

Oui, il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, lui aussi. Il détestait les sorciers d'être aussi cruels, de ne donner aucune chance à ceux qui étaient juste soupçonnés d'appartenir aux Mangemorts. Beaucoup avaient été condamnés, alors qu'ils étaient soumis au sortilège de l'« _Impérium_ ». Autant, sinon plus, étaient à Azkaban alors qu'ils n'avaient tués personne. Tout était fini, et ils avaient encore peur.

Harry avait toujours su que Voldemort avait un fils. Et maintenant, il s'en souvenait. Il l'avait vu une fois.

C'était dans un cimetière, à la fin de sa quatrième année. Voldemort avait élaboré l'un de ses nombreux plans pour tuer Harry. Il avait transformé le Trophée du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en portoloin. Et il avait tué Cédric Diggory…

Il revoyait l'enfant d'un peu plus de dix ans. Il semblait terrorisé, des yeux d'un noir profond. De longs cheveux blonds, très clairs et raides, dégringolaient le long de son dos. Il avait cru que c'était une jolie petite fille. Il avait le teint blanc, comme si aucune goutte de sang circulait dans son petit corps. Il tremblait, recroquevillé dans un coin. Un Mangemort l'avait forcé à se lever, sur ordre de son Maître, et le tirait pour qu'il s'approche. Voldemort voulait qu'il voit la mort. Il lui disait de tuer Harry Potter. Il devait tuer. Mais l'enfant avait lâché sa baguette, n'osant émettre le moindre son.

Voyant que Voldemort allait le punir de sa lâcheté, Harry l'avait provoqué. S'en suivi un sortilège d'attaque qui avait lié leur deux baguettes dans un parfait _Priori Incantatum_. Puis il avait vu ses parents, qui lui avaient dit quoi faire. Cédric qui voulait qu'il ramène son corps. Et il s'était enfui.

Il avait totalement oublié le petit enfant.

Harry se rappela les yeux noirs qu'il avait eus lorsqu'Hermione avait compris qui il était. Sa raison avait immédiatement admit que l'androgyne vivait dans la peur et la haine de sa personne. En repassant le film de leur rencontre, c'était tout à fait logique. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la peur. C'était le fils de Voldemort ! Son parfait petit héritier, élevé dans le seul but de le succéder. Mais cette peur, cette scène dans le cimetière, et même l'endroit où il semblait vivre ! Harry se remémora le soir où il l'avait aperçu et suivit, sa course folle pour éviter la bande d'ivrognes. S'il avait été le parfait héritier, il les aurait tous tué. Il ne vivrait pas là. Il aurait fui dans un autre pays, caché. Il n'aurait pas peur…

Assis sur son lit, Harry se gifla. A la fois mentalement et physiquement. Que cette angoisse cesse ! Ce pauvre gosse n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il était perdu, toujours autant terrorisé qu'il l'était dans le cimetière ! Il avait besoin d'aide ! Et personne ne l'aidera jamais, au vu de sa naissance… On ne choisit pas sa famille. Harry le savait parfaitement. Il fallait voir son oncle et sa tante ! Sans parler de Dudley… Ils étaient loin d'être des Voldemorts en puissance, certes, mais n'étaient pas non plus des anges…

Il en avait longuement parlé à Ron et Hermione. Et ils étaient tous arrivés à la même conclusion. C'était moche, mais il restait son fils. Ils ne chercheraient jamais à lui faire du mal, mais ne l'aideraient pas non plus.

Harry n'avait trouvé aucun argument contre. Et maintenant, il regrettait. Il voulait aller le retrouver, qu'ils s'expliquent. Mais n'en avait pas le courage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se sentait plus l'âme d'un Gryffondor. A ce moment précis, il se pensait plus proche du Serpentard.

Et pourtant, ce garçon… Il lui avait fait retrouver la joie des émotions. Il se sentait de nouveau vivant. Il sortait faire la fête avec ses amis. Il souriait… Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer, quel avait été le déclic. Mais c'était grâce à lui, Draco Malfoy. Et loin de lui, il ne sentait plus qu'angoisse. Ses sourires étaient faux. Ils étaient tous heureux d'avoir retrouvé le Harry Potter qu'ils connaissaient. Sans jamais admettre que c'était le fils de Voldemort qui l'avait ramené à la vie. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

Lentement, Harry se prépara. Il devait rejoindre ses amis « Au Trois Balais », à Pré-au-Lard. Il sortit, ferma la porte du 12 Square Grimmaud, et s'éloigna dans une ruelle sombre pour transplaner.

Ils étaient là, à l'attendre, tous auréolés de joie. Ils disaient vouloir rattraper le temps perdu. Harry leur fit l'un de ses nouveaux sourires, sans émotion. Mais tout de même un sourire. Et ils allèrent s'attabler.

- « Vous êtes au courant ? s'emporta Seamus après son troisième verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il va être de nouveau jugé !

- Qui ça ? demanda avidement Neville, les joues commençant à prendre une teinte rouge.

- Son fils ! Draco Malfoy !

- C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Dean, apparemment plus sobre. Depuis le temps qu'il erre en liberté, ça me rassure de savoir qu'il aura enfin la peine qu'il mérite !

- Si vous voulez mon avis, intervint Ginny, pendue au bras de Neville, j'espère qu'il aura droit au Détraqueur ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui permette de fonder une famille ! Une descendance pour Vous-Savez-Qui ! Nous avons suffisamment peur des possibles Mangemorts encore en liberté, alors ça en plus ! Je me demande même pourquoi ils lui ont permis de vivre ! »

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient rien dit sur la Renaissance de Harry, inventant une vague explication. Ils avaient bien vu que cette histoire avait profondément perturbé leur meilleur ami. Et il fallait reconnaître que le jeune blond n'avait pas l'air si méchant… Ils osèrent un coup d'œil vers le « Survivant », s'attendant à une explosion de colère de sa part. Mais celui-ci semblait calme.

- « Quand va-t-il être jugé ? demanda-t-il.

- Demain, répondit George. Il paraît qu'aujourd'hui, c'est son anniversaire. Il a dix-sept ans.

- Bah pourquoi pas aujourd'hui alors ? demanda Angelina, visiblement étonnée.

- Ils se sont dit qu'ils lui laisseraient au moins l'occasion de fêter l'évènement, expliqua Lee Jordan. Un peu comme le dernier jour d'un condamné à mort.

- C'est ridicule ! s'exclama Katie, révoltée. Fêter le jour de sa naissance ? Ce devrait plutôt être une date maudite ! »

Harry se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter toute la table. Il s'excusa platement, prétextant du travail en retard, et sortit précipitamment. Ron et Hermione coururent à sa suite, espérant le rattraper avant qu'il ne transplane.

- « Harry ! cria Ron. Harry, attend !

- Quoi ! cria l'interpelé en se retournant brusquement.

- Harry, continua Hermione, essoufflée. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir, tu aurais réagit pareil, avant.

- Non ! fit Harry, de mauvaise foi. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Il souffre déjà assez tout seul sans que l'on vienne en rajouter !

- Je t'en prie, essaie de comprendre… tenta vainement son amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda Ron.

C'était une bonne question. Harry ne savait même pas qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Voyant son air perdu, Hermione soupira.

- « Nous ne pouvons pas annuler le procès, dit-elle, réaliste. Mais il y a quelque chose que l'on peut au moins tenter…

- Quoi donc ? s'impatientèrent les deux garçons.

- Plaider sa cause ! »

Un ange passa. « Plaider la cause de Draco Malfoy ? pensa Harry, surpris. Comment peut-on défendre le fils du plus Grand Mage Noir de tous les Temps ? »

Comme si Hermione avait lu dans ses pensées, elle se hâta d'argumenter.

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même, Harry. Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Au contraire même ! Pendant presque quatre ans, il s'est contenté de vivre le plus discrètement possible. Et tu es le premier à savoir, en tant que chef des Aurors, qu'il n'a jamais agressé personne ! Et quasiment pas utilisé sa baguette !

- Mais il a peut-être tué des gens façon moldue ? demanda très justement Ron.

- Et bien c'est encore à prouver ! s'énerva la jeune femme. Je suis persuadée qu'il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Il aurait trop peur que cela lui retombe dessus. Et puis, tout le monde sait dans quel état la Guerre t'avait laissé, Harry. Et voir que tu es de nouveau toi-même, clamer haut et fort le jour du procès que c'est grâce à lui, jouera beaucoup en sa faveur ! Il a sauvé le « Survivant », le héro du monde sorcier ! Ce n'est pas rien ! »

Harry et Ron méditèrent la proposition d'Hermione. Oui, ils pouvaient l'aider. Maintenant, restait à savoir s'il le voulait vraiment…

La boule au ventre apparut de nouveau. Encore cette Angoisse…


	7. Le Procès

_Chapitre 7_

**Le Procès**

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, passant sa soirée à ruminer des idées noires. Il allait perdre son âme, il le savait. Les sorciers rêvaient de ce jour depuis presque quatre ans. Ils n'allaient pas laissé passer une telle occasion. Draco avait réfléchit à tout ce dont ils pourraient l'accuser. Quel crime avait-il commis à part celui d'être né et de vivre ? De quoi allait-on bien pouvoir l'accuser ? « Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront bien quelques chose », pensa-t-il, amer.

Sous la douche chaude, son esprit vagabonda. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il était là, à penser sans vraiment réfléchir. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était absent.

Tout à coup, il se réveilla. Il ne fallait pas être en retard. Lentement, il sortit, et il regarda sa longue silhouette maigre enjamber la baignoire. Oui, il n'aimait pas ses jambes. Trop longues. Trop maigres… Mais il se surprit à songer qu'elles ne pourraient bientôt plus le porter. Alors il les aima de toutes ses forces. De même que son corps. Dans quelques heures, il ne pourrait plus le voir dans un miroir. Et il regretta d'avoir briser celui de l'entrée à coups de poing. C'était beau un miroir.

Il aimait la vie, même si la vie ne l'aimait pas. Même le fait de respirer était un bienfait. Ces petites choses devinrent précieuses pour lui. Se regarder. Respirer. Vivre… Même les différentes couleurs de ses iris. Dans très peu de temps, elles resteront éternellement grises. « C'était pourtant beau ces multiples teintes… »

Il était assis sur un siège, enchaîné, au centre d'une vaste salle circulaire. Au beau milieu du département des mystères. La pièce réservée au jugement des Mangemorts. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir porté la Marque des Ténèbres. Non, il ne la voyait pas.

Il était vêtu d'une tunique sans manche. Large. Orangée. Avec un jean moulant blanc et des chaussures plates marron clair. Théodore Nott avait été gentil. Il était revenu le chercher le matin même, les vêtements sur son bras.

- « Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça ? » demanda-t-il à Draco.

Celui-ci portait une chemise noire, et un pantalon large tout aussi sombre. Il avait bien voulu remettre ses anciennes affaires, celles qu'il gardait précieusement dans son placard. Mais elles ne lui allaient plus. Il avait grandi.

- « C'est ce que j'ai de meilleur, essaya-t-il de se justifier. Je voulais être le plus présentable… »

Théodore soupira et lui tendit les habits qu'il tenait.

- « Met ça. Je savais bien que tu n'aurais rien d'adéquat. Ne porte pas de noir, c'est synonyme de Mangemort et rappelle merveilleusement bien le nom que se donnait ton père. »

Draco frissonna en s'apercevant qu'il avait été bien bête de ne pas y penser.

- « Des couleurs joyeuses, chaleureuses, c'est le mieux. Le jaune ne t'ira pas, et c'est mal vu. Cette couleur symbolise la trahison. Le rouge évoquerait trop le sang et la colère… Alors le orange, c'est parfait. Et le blanc du pantalon, signifie la pureté, que tu n'as fait aucun mal. Quant au côté moulant, ce n'est pas un mal de montrer à quel point tu es maigre. Ca montre que tu as souffert. »

Alors que Draco revêtait les vêtements décris, il se braqua sur ses derniers mots. Il voulait rester fier et digne, surtout devant tous ces gens du Ministère. L'homme compris sans qu'il ait eu besoin de s'expliquer, et continua.

- « Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ton amour propre. J'essaie de te maintenir en vie, et bien portant… Je t'aime bien, tu sais ? »

Il avait hésité avant de sire ses derniers mots. Draco ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-on l'aimer ? Même lui se haïssait… Théodore soupira.

- « Il ne faut pas que tu fasses ressortir ton côté noble. Il vient de ton éducation, et donc de ton père. Reste humble, et baisse la tête. Ne les regarde jamais dans les yeux, ils penseront que tu les défis. Aie l'air le plus misérable, sans donner l'impression que tu te plains. Ne leur coupe jamais la parole. Répond clairement, et distinctement. Dis toujours la vérité, car chaque mot prononcé pour ta défense sera jugé comme un mensonge. Et crois-moi, ils vérifieront si tu mens. Ne laisse jamais les émotions te gagner, mais ne soit pas indifférent. Montre que tu as peur, ils aiment ça. Et si jamais ils te demandent ton avis, range-toi du leur. Dis qu'ils ont raison, que tu comprends, quel que soit le sujet abordé.

- Cela m'a l'air bien compliqué…

- Ils essaieront par tous les moyens de te faire faire une erreur. Et une fois faite, ils se glisseront dans la brèche, raclant bien les contours pour l'élargir. Ils sont vicieux, de vrais Serpentards, » termina-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.

Mais cela ne fit pas rire Draco. Il avait déjà peur. Là, il était terrorisé. Théodore essaya de la réconforté, posant une main amical sur son épaule. Mais il ne serait pas là au procès. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- « Je vais devoir assurer ma défense seul ? demanda finalement Draco.

- C'est bien le moment de t'en préoccuper, » ricana Théodore, sans joie.

Il avait l'air d'avoir peur également… Il l'aimait bien ce gamin. Il s'en était sorti, sans rien ni personne pour l'aider. Il était fort. Mais également faible. Cette vulnérabilité le rendait attendrissant, mais Nott savait qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié.

- « Non, répondit-il enfin d'un air sérieux. Tu devras te débrouiller seul. Mais je te fais confiance, sourit-il. Tu as largement prouvé que tu savais te débrouiller. »

Cependant, Draco n'en était pas aussi sûr… L'androgyne essaya de se remémorer les paroles de Nott, les répétant tel un leitmotiv. Mais elles ne semblaient plus avoir de sens. Devant tous ces sorciers et sorcières au regard impassible, il se sentait incontrôlable. Il allait faire une erreur. Dès qu'il aurait à ouvrir la bouche, il dirait le mot de trop, ou celui qu'il ne fallait pas. Théodore lui avait redonné espoir, mais celui-ci s'était bien vite enfui. « Cette couleur ne va pas, pensa-t-il en regardant sa tunique orange. Trop joyeuse, trop voyante. Je me sens déplacé… »

C'était également l'impression qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait aperçu Potter et ses deux amis en train de discuter dans le couloir. Il se rendait à la salle d'audience lorsque leurs voix lui avait fait tourner la tête.

- « Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? demandait Hermione.

- Nous sommes là, à présent ! Cela ne sert à rien de faire demi-tour !

- Il est encore temps…

- Mione ! protestait Ron. C'est pas vraiment le moment de le faire douter alors qu'il vient à peine de se décider !

- Mais il faut qu'il soit sûr ! S'il regrette, il ne pourra plus faire marche arrière ! Et si jamais ce que nous soupçonnions est vrai, alors ce serait un vrai désastre ! »

Mais voyant que son ami brun regardait ailleurs, elle suivit son regard pour s'accrocher à celui de Draco.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Ils le regardaient avec pitié, mais également une pointe de peur et de défi. Draco ne savait pas quelle tête il faisait, mais ce ne devait pas être beau à voir. Théodore le poussa doucement, l'intimant à avancer. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard.

« A midi, ce sera fini, pensa Draco. A midi, je serais vide. » Quelle sensation cela donnait de perdre son âme ? Est-ce que toutes nos émotions, toute notre conscience, se faisaient avaler par le Détraqueur ? Son âme ne pourrait donc rejoindre celle des morts. Et que deviendrait-il alors ?

Cet inconnu lui faisait peur. Ajoutant à son angoisse. Vaguement, il vit Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger entrer et s'installer sur de confortables sièges molletonnés. Ils furent immédiatement accueilli par une ribambelle de politicien, avides de leur serrer la main. Ils avaient l'air spécialement heureux de voir le « Survivant ». Sans doute ne savaient-ils pas qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire ?

Draco s'était souvenu des noms de ses deux amis en relisant les journaux. Ils avaient aidé l'« Elu » à trouver les Horcruxes et à vaincre son père. Eux aussi auraient mérité des surnoms. Mais ils n'en avaient pas. Et lui ? Quel nom lui donnait-on ? « Le Fils » ? « L'Héritier » ? « Le Nouveau Mage Noir » ? Il ne préférait pas savoir.

Ses mains tremblaient si forts que n'importe qui dans la pièce pouvait s'en apercevoir.

Des coups de marteaux retentirent.

- « Bonjour à tous, et merci d'être venus au grand complet. Un merci particulier à Harry Potter et ses amis Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger de s'être porté volontaire afin d'assister ce qui sera sans doute le dernier procès de la triste époque.

Nous sommes ici rassemblés pour juger les crimes commis par Draco Tom Lucius Malfoy-Jedusor, fils incontesté de Tom Riddle Jedusor, autoproclamé « Voldemort », Mage Noir tristement célèbre, et fils adoptif de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, bras droits de ce dernier et deux des plus véhéments Mangemorts de l'époque… »


	8. Le Jugement

_Chapitre 8_

**Le jugement**

Ca y était. Cela avait commencé.

Harry avait détesté la manière dont ses sales politiciens l'avaient accueillis, heureux de son miraculeux rétablissement. S'ils savaient ce qu'il pensait d'eux…

Il avait détesté la façon dont Rufus Scrimgeour l'avait nommé, alors qu'il s'apprêtait peut-être à condamné un innocent. Sous-entendu qu'il allait l'aider à le jeter dans les bras des Détraqueurs qui attendaient derrière la petite porte du fond. Harry s'était profondément enfoncé dans son siège…

Il avait également détesté les remarques d'Hermione juste avant le procès, le faisant hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Déjà qu'il n'était sûr de rien…

- « Harry, disait-elle. Malfoy n'est peut-être pas si innocent qu'il semble l'être. Après tout, on ne sait rien de lui. Il peut très bien attendre son heure ? Et si jamais c'est le cas, et que nous le défendons, ce serait la catastrophe assurée ! Nous vivrons une nouvelle ère de terreur !

- Hermione ! s'énerva Harry. Tu étais la première à dire que nous devions le défendre ! Et maintenant que je suis enfin d'accord avec toi, tu me dis ça ?

- Je sais, Harry. Je veux juste que tu sois conscient de tout ce que cela implique. Tu seras responsable de sa libération, tout autant que de sa condamnation !

- Merci pour le stress supplémentaire, grinça Harry. Vraiment, tu m'aides beaucoup ! Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

- Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est très sérieux ! Il est peut-être innocent ! Et…

- Je sais que c'est sérieux ! Mais j'ai pris ma décision, Hermione !

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, Harry ? demandait Hermione.

- Nous sommes là, à présent ! Cela ne sert à rien de faire demi-tour !

- Il est encore temps…

- Mione ! protestait Ron. C'est pas vraiment le moment de le faire douter alors qu'il vient à peine de se décider !

- Mais il faut qu'il soit sûr ! S'il regrette, il ne pourra plus faire marche arrière ! Et si jamais ce que nous soupçonnions est vrai, alors ce serait un vrai désastre ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il l'avait vu.

Ses long cheveux blancs argentés, sa peau si pâle, son corps élancé et si maigre, son visage marqué par la fatigue, la peur, la souffrance… Et ses yeux noirs… Dans son malheur, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. C'était si triste. Mais si beau.

Des larmes séchées traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. Pourtant, son visage restait inexpressif, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il semblait avoir encore maigri.

- « Monsieur Malfoy… »

La voix de Scrimgeour lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

- « Reconnaissez-vous être le fils du Mage Noir, et fils adoptif de son fidèle serviteur ? »

Mais quelle question débile ! Non mais franchement ! Parfois, ces rituels politiques le plongeaient dans une rage folle.

- « Oui, » répondit timidement une voix à peine audible.

Harry se rendit compte que cette voix lui avait manqué. Mais le ton noble avait disparut.

- « Et reconnaissez-vous avoir, pendant quatorze années, étudié les pratiques sombres de la Magie Noire, jusqu'à y dénicher les plus obscurs sortilèges interdits et prohibés par l'ensemble des sorciers du monde ? »

Cette formulation était tout simplement scandaleuse ! C'était son père, Merlin ! bien sûr qu'il lui a appris tout cela, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il les applique !

Draco acquiesça encore une fois, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains, tremblant toujours plus fort. Il avait beau être enchaîné, cela n'empêchait pas son corps d'être secoué de spasmes visibles depuis le fond de la salle. Seulement deux questions, et Harry suppliait silencieusement qu'ils arrêtent de le faire souffrir.

- « Avouez-vous, que même après la fin de la Guerre et la mort de votre père, vous vous êtes réfugié dans les quartiers les plus louches et les plus susceptibles de receler les plus sombres noirceurs de l'âme humaine ? »

C'était trop. Si Hermione ne lui avait pas attrapé le bras, il se serait jeté sur le Ministre pour l'étrangler. Mais Draco répondit à nouveau par l'affirmative.

- « Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre question ?

- Oui, fit une sorcière en se levant, c'était Mafalda Hopkrik. Monsieur Malfoy, votre appartement se trouve bien dans un quartier strictement moldu ? Pourquoi avoir choisi un tel endroit ? »

Enfin une question censée !

- « Je… bredouilla faiblement Draco. C'était le moins cher.

- Donc, vous avez choisi ce lieu uniquement par rapport à l'argent ?

- Oui…

- Vous étiez pourtant riche. Cette soudaine pauvreté a due vous laisser un goût amer. Eprouvez-vous un quelconque ressentiment ? »

« Aïe… Ca tourne mal… pensa Harry. Même les questions semblant tourner en sa faveur se transforme en accusation. Elle cherche à lui faire avouer qu'il est contre le Ministère. »

- « Et je… Non… tenta vainement Draco.

- Vraiment ? Aucun ? Pourtant, vous viviez dans l'opulence, et tout à coup, vous êtes jeté à la rue. Et vous voulez nous faire croire que cela vous faisait plaisir ?

- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça.

- Donc vous avouez avoir des ressentiments ?

- Non !...

- Soyez clair, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco ne savait plus quoi faire, c'était évident. Il fermait les yeux, baissant la tête. Il abandonnait.

Harry ne tenait plus. Il dégagea son bras de la main d'Hermione et se leva, reportant l'attention de toute l'assistance sur lui.

- « Permettez-moi de prendre la parole

- Mais bien sûr, Monsieur Potter, sourit largement Scrimgeour. Nous vous écoutons.

- Il est évident que Monsieur Malfoy, ici présent, éprouve de la colère d'avoir ainsi été mis à la rue, avec à peine de quoi vivre, et être forcé à habiter dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Londres. Je l'ai moi-même vu une nuit, manquer de se faire attraper par des hommes qui lui voulaient Merlin sait quoi. Il est parvenu à s'enfuir grâce à une étonnante célérité. Et je ne doute pas un seul instant que ce scénario se renouvelle chaque fois qu'il pose un pied dehors. N'importe qui, même quelqu'un issu de la plus basse condition, qui que soit ses parents ou sa vie passée, aurait éprouvé cette juste colère. Moi, également.

- Vous voulez donc dire qu'il en veut au Ministère ? tenta le Ministre.

- Non. Je dirais plutôt qu'il en veut à son propre père. Car c'est lui, et ses actions, qui l'ont plongé dans la misère. »

Un murmure de désapprobation se fit entendre. Mais personne n'osait contredire directement l'« Elu ». Draco releva son visage et regarda attentivement l'homme qui le défendait. Ses iris virèrent instantanément au bleu ciel, le cœur rempli d'espérance.

- « Je suis sûr que Monsieur Malfoy n'a jamais aimé son père. Bien au contraire. Et pendant les trois ans et huit mois qui a suivi sa mort, Draco n'a jamais attaqué personne. Il n'a utilisé qu'un simple « _Expelliarmus_ », pour s'entraîner. Des Aurors sont allés immédiatement chez lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais il était seul, un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ouvert sur sa table au chapitre en question. Depuis, il n'a plus touché sa baguette, je m'en porte garant, en tant que Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

- Êtes-vous en train de nous dire, Monsieur Potter, commença à s'emporter Scrimgeour, que vous êtes intimement lié à Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Ca y était ! Maintenant il l'attaquait lui ! Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, même s'il était Ministre de la Magie ! Lui aussi avait du pouvoir, et sans doute plus.

- « Ce que je suis en train de vous dire, Monsieur Scrimgeour, puisque je ne semble pas être suffisamment clair, c'est que je connais Monsieur Malfoy. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il est innocent. Il est même plutôt une victime.

- Et nous serions ses bourreaux ?

- Indirectement, oui. »

Les murmures devinrent des cris. Les politiques s'insurgeaient.

- « Non intentionnellement, vous l'êtes ! cria Harry, faisant se taire l'assemblée. Votre jugement était juste, et tout à fait compréhensible. Nous ne connaissions pas Monsieur Malfoy, et notre peur de lui était légitime. Le fait de lui avoir repris tous ses biens était sans doute excessif, oui, mais je ne vous le reprocherais pas. Et Draco non plus. Il a très bien compris. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'on l'oublie, qu'il puisse refaire sa vie. Mais maintenant nous savons ! Nous avons pu juger qui il est réellement. »

Un silence pesa. Harry n'était pas encore parvenu à les convaincre. Il devait abattre sa dernière carte.

- « Je l'ai rencontré, avoua-t-il. Et il n'a jamais cherché à me faire le moindre mal… Au contraire. »

Il marqua une pause, et inspira longuement. Tout le monde était suspendu à ses lèvres.

- « Vous savez tous dans quel état je me trouvais après la Guerre. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Je ne souriais plus. Ne vivais plus. Et puis j'ai rencontré Draco. Et sans qu'il ne fasse rien en particulier, il m'a fait redevenir ce que je suis maintenant. Il m'a sauvé. Pour cela, je peux vous le dire, j'ai appris à la connaître. Et croyez-vous réellement, que si Malfoy était le parfait petit héritier de son père, comme vous l'accusez d'être, il m'aurait aidé ? Croyez-vous sincèrement que j'aurais souris devant lui ? Bien sûr que non !

- Monsieur Potter, coupa Mafalda Hopkrik. Voulez-vous nous faire croire que c'est lui qui vous a redonné vie ? Quelle preuve en avons-nous ?

- Me traiterez-vous de menteur, Madame ? demanda Harry, un sublime sourire hypocrite collé aux lèvres. »

C'est là qu'Hermione et Ron intervinrent. Ils se levèrent lentement, et dirent clairement et distinctement, avoir été témoin du changement de Harry. Et que la cause en était bel et bien la présence du jeune Malfoy.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Mais Harry décida d'enfoncer encore plus le clou.

- « Nous avons tous fait une faute en le condamnant pour un crime dont il n'est pas responsable : celui d'avoir eu Voldemort comme père. Mais maintenant, nous pouvons nous racheter. Laisser-le vivre en paix. Et mieux, redonnez-lui ses biens confisqués. »

Hermione renifla brusquement et se racla la gorge. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil, et compris à son visage que sa dernière phrase était de trop. Jamais le Ministère n'accepterait de restituer les biens de Voldemort à Malfoy.

Harry se rassit, se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé emporter. Effectivement, son discours avait été soigneusement étudié par les trois amis. Il avait tout appris par cœur. Harry ne devait intervenir que s'il désirait réellement innocenter Draco. Et il devait avouer ne pas avoir fermement pris sa décision avant d'entendre l'insupportable voix du Ministre. Il se demandait si sa volonté n'avait pas simplement était guidé par sa haine contre cet homme, plus que par un réel désir de venir en aide à ce bel androgyne.

Mais Harry était allé trop loin. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus posément, ses paroles étaient si éloquentes qu'il les pensait venir de lui-même et non d'une étude méticuleuse. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter.

- « Bien, dit simplement Scrimgeour. Bien, bien, bien… »

Il dévisagea Malfoy. Celui-ci regardait fixement Harry, visiblement très étonné. Des yeux d'un bleu limpide, d'une couleur éclatante. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Harry. Et ce dernier n'aima pas du tout l'air malicieux sur le visage du Ministre. « Il va se venger… », pensa justement Harry.

- « Je vois… fit le Ministre. Je comprends parfaitement. Effectivement, Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas fait usage de la Magie. De plus, nous n'avons aucune preuve sur ses intentions, ni sur une possible attaque de type moldu envers autrui. Et c'est une possibilité que l'on ne peut exclure, ajouta-t-il alors que Harry s'apprêtait à protester. Par conséquent, je propose un compromis. »

Il marqua une pause. « Oh oui, songea Harry. Il se délecte le vieux lion ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va dire, encore ? »

- « Harry Potter. Vous avouez connaître Draco Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Vous dites être garant de son innocence ?

- Oui. »

Harry commençait à douter.

- « Bien ! Par conséquent, comme nous n'avons pas encore de preuve tangible sur l'honnêteté et l'intégrité du jeune Malfoy, je propose que Harry Potter s'occupe personnellement de l'accusé, jusqu'à une date ultérieure où ce procès reprendra. Vous devrez rester avec lui, le jour, comme la nuit. Le surveiller. Et pouvoir faire un rapport détaillé de chaque journée passée en sa compagnie. Et Monsieur Malfoy devra être suivi chaque semaine par un Psychomage, nommé par le Ministère. La date de la réouverture du dossier ne sera pas encore fixée, mais ne se fera pas avant une période nécessaire au Psychomage pour cerner l'état psychologique de l'accusé. »

Il n'en revenait pas… Maintenant, il allait être coincé pendant une très longue période avec le fils de l'homme qu'il a le plus détesté au monde. Et il ne savait même pas s'il le croyait réellement innocent… « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? s'exclama silencieusement Harry. Hermione avait raison ! Je suis responsable de mon intervention, ou de ma non-intervention… Et j'en paie le pris… » Il lança un regard plein de rancœur à Scrimgeour. « Ce vieux lion sournois, un vrai serpent ! Il sait parfaitement que mon intervention n'était guidée que par la haine que je lui porte ! »

Harry reporta sa colère sur Draco. C'était à cause de lui qu'il s'était fourré dans ce guêpier ! Mais il se calma immédiatement. Devant lui, le beau blond le fixait d'un visage inexpressif, des larmes coulant lentement le long de ses joues. Des iris couleur violet clair. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais Harry savait qu'il était heureux.

- « Mesdames, Messieurs… Pour une condamnation immédiate au baiser du Détraqueur… »

Les yeux de Draco devinrent noirs. Mais seulement quatre mains se levèrent.

- « Pour un report ultérieur au procès et la surveillance de l'accusé par l'Auror Potter… ? »

Toutes les autres se tendirent vers le ciel.

Draco ferma les yeux de soulagement. Et Harry ne douta pas un instant qu'ils avaient repris la belle teinte violette.


	9. Une Nouvelle Vie

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

**Angel-last-night :** J'aime bien Théo aussi. J'ai envie de lui donner un côté mystérieux que je développerais plus tard. Quant à Harry… Disons que c'est un super impulsif ! Il réagira toujours suivant ses émotions. Alors oui, avant, il était comme mort, mais il ne va pas arrêter de changer au contact de Draco ! En bien ou mal ! J'ai parfois envie de lui donner des baffes quand je lis les tomes de Rowling, alors je voulais mettre en valeur cet aspect du personnage !

**Hermioni :** haha ! Je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer ! hin hin (en fait, je ne le sais pas moi-même. J'aime la sensation lorsque l'on écrit en se laissant guider par les personnages. C'est plus eux qui dictent mes mains, suivant leur caractère, que moi ! Draco et Harry ne sont pas des anges. Le premier a un caractère de merde et est plutôt sensible à ce qui l'entoure, se laissant souvent submergé par les évènements. Quant à l'autre, c'est un imbécile d'impulsif qui croit plus à son cœur et son instinct qu'à sa raison… Bref, ça promet !)

**Yuuchan :** tu l'auras compris, ce sera dans le monde sorcier. Mais ça n'empêchera pas les deux nouveaux colocataires à passer régulièrement chez les moldus… Tu verras ! Et oui, tu auras la confirmation : Harry est bien entre deux eaux ! (et tu comprendras toute l'ironie de ta phrase en lisant le chapitre 10 !)

**Querty :** waow, quel lecteur assidu ! Je te remercie grandement de lire aussi régulièrement mes posts ! Mais on ne peut pas dire que Draco s'en sort bien…

**Pour tous les autres :** MERCI DE ME LIRE ! Et merci également à ceux qui ne mettent pas de reviews, je reste heureuse d'être lu, même sans le savoir !

**INFORMATION :** Vous aurez compris que je poste régulièrement… Et très souvent ! Mais le rythme va considérablement ralentir ! Effectivement, étant remise de ma maladie (et oui, faut pas rêver, si j'ai pu autant écrire, c'est parce que j'avais du temps, bien au chaud dans mon lit), je vais reprendre mes cours, et donc mes devoirs… Désolée de vous décevoir, mais les parutions risquent d'être plus espacées ! Mais je ferais tout mon possible pour être la plus rapide possible. Merci de votre compréhension ! Et maintenant, je vous laisse lire ^^ !

_Chapitre 10_

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

Cela se compliquait… Draco avait été profondément soulagé à la fin du procès, mais il venait aussi de réaliser quelque chose… Il n'y avait pas songé devant sa remise de peine. Mais maintenant, il était face à face avec lui. Et ils allaient devoir rester ensemble.

Lui, Draco Malfoy, le solitaire qui ne faisait confiance à personne, allait devoir vivre avec une personne. Et en plus, lui ! Celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde pour l'avoir fait vivre un enfer de presque quatre ans ! Car le verdict… Sa peine… C'était d'être lié 24 heures sur 24 à cet infâme personnage. Harry Potter. Ils vivraient sous le même toit. Mangeraient à la même table. Et ce, pendant une longue durée indéterminée. Et comble de son malheur, il devrait être suivi par un Psychomage !

« Bon sang ! Si ce Ministre avait été un peu plus intelligent, il m'aurait fait le coup du Psychomage avant ! Cela m'aurait évité cette peine maintenant !... Non, en fait, j'aurais aimé qu'il ne le fasse pas du tout… Mais Merlin ! Ce que j'ai envie de lui tordre le coup, à lui, et son « héro » ! »

Potter le toisait de toute sa hauteur. « Y a pas idée d'être aussi grand ! maugréa silencieusement Draco. Il me rappelle que je suis trop petit et pas assez viril… »

Les politiciens s'en allaient, contents d'eux et de leur Ministre. Draco apercevait Hermione et Ron du coin de l'œil, attendant leur ami qui s'était approché du blondinet… Le silence était pesant. Petit à petit, les iris violets se teintèrent de rouge, comprenant lentement les conséquences d'un tel verdict.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de jouer les héros, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha tout à coup Draco. C'est plus fort que vous.

- Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de t'avoir aidé ! s'emporta Harry. Je t'ai évité le Détraqueur ! »

Il le tutoyait alors que lui, prenait la peine de le vouvoyer ! Draco voyait rouge.

- « Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! pesta-t-il en crachant son tutoiement.

- Ca n'en avait pas l'air ! T'étais tétanisé et ne faisais plus rien ! Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te vienne en aide !

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ton regard perdu l'a fait à ta place !

- Cela t'arrive souvent d'interpréter le comportement des gens sans leur demander leur avis ?

- J'avais pas vraiment le temps de te demander, vois-tu ? Et de toute façon, c'était assez clair !

- Hum hum », toussota quelqu'un derrière Harry.

C'était Hermione, qui s'était approché silencieusement.

- « Je crois que cela ne sert à rien d'aborder ce sujet… Vous allez devoir vivre ensemble pendant quelque temps, alors autant commencer à bien vous entendre ? » dit-elle en souriant, peu sûre d'elle.

Harry et Draco se toisèrent du regard, puis se détournèrent. Non… Ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'entendre. Et la haine que lui portait Draco ne faisait que s'intensifier.

- « Et c'est là que tu vis ? » s'étonna Ron.

Les deux fiancés avaient accompagnés Harry chercher les affaires de Draco. Ce dernier avait beau insister qu'il voulait garder son indépendance, Scrimgeour avait été clair : ils vivraient ensemble ! Et il était hors de question pour Harry de vivre dans le minuscule studio de l'androgyne, dans un quartier mal famé, alors que lui-même possédait une grande maison avec plusieurs chambres. Ils étaient donc partis vers l'appartement du beau blond pour rassembler le peu de ses effets. Ils laisseraient les meubles et iraient voir le propriétaire pour donner le préavis et le prévenir que le logement restera meublé. Il n'aura pas à se plaindre ! Peut-être qu'ils arriveront à marchander pour ne pas avoir à payer les trois mois de loyer supplémentaires ?

- « Je me moque que cela ne te plaise pas ! rétorqua véhément Draco en tentant pour la cinquième fois d'ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

- Mais cet immeuble… insista Hermione. C'est inhumain ! Comme l'Etat peut-il laisser des constructions dans un tel délabrement ? A Londres même ! On dirait qu'il est en décomposition !

- Ce n'était pas cher, » se sentit obliger d'expliquer le beau blond et parvenant enfin à débloquer la serrure.

Harry était étrangement resté silencieux. Et il n'ouvrit pas la bouche tout le long du rassemblement des vêtements, bibelots, affaires de cuisine, etc. Cela prit seulement cinq minutes. Draco n'avait pas les moyens d'en avoir beaucoup.

- « Où sont tes habits d'hiver ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco haussa un sourcil. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Et quand il lui dit qu'elles étaient déjà dans les trois misérables cartons, Ron et elle parurent scandalisés. Des multitudes de questions pleuvaient. « Comment cela se faisait-il ? » « Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas froid ? » « Il n'était pas tombé malade ? », et bla bla bla… Draco les fit taire quand il leur lança un regard rouge de colère.

Les deux fiancés insistèrent pour amener l'androgyne faire les boutiques, et il n'eut même pas le temps de refuser qu'ils l'embarquèrent de force dans un magasin. Harry râla et signala qu'il amenait les affaires chez lui. Ils le rejoindraient là bas.

Draco en avait marre. Il n'aimait pas leur pitié, ça non ! Mais alors qu'il refusait tout ce qu'ils lui présentaient, il n'avait pas vu Ron se faufiler vers les caisses pour régler tous les vêtements qu'ils l'avaient forcé à essayer.

Ce fût avec un Draco fulminant de rage qu'ils arrivèrent, trois heures plus tard, au 12 square Grimmaud. Ils lui firent lire un petit mot écrit de la main de Harry, et le beau blond était sur le point d'exploser, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils lui faisaient lire l'adresse alors qu'ils étaient avec lui, quand un bruit suspect se fit entendre.

Là, sous ses yeux, les immeubles du 11 et du 13 s'écartèrent pour révéler le 12… Cela coupa toute la rage difficilement refoulée de Draco pour laisser place à l'étonnement et la curiosité.

Ron avança et ouvrit la porte, le plus doucement possible, les bras chargés. Et alors que le blond s'apprêtait à la suivre, Hermione le retint.

- « Ecoute. Il ne faut absolument pas faire de bruit dans le couloir de l'entrée.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Tu viens ? »

Et elle s'avança gaiement.

Draco était perplexe. Et tout à coup, il redouta le moment où il poserait le pied dans sa nouvelle demeure… Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, et il allait devoir y vivre. Avec cet homme qu'il détestait. Et qui le lui rendait bien. Et il n'avait aucun moyen de fuir cette obligation s'il désirait vivre. C'était affreusement terrifiant… Une sorte de nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait très mal. Il se demanda combien de temps cette comédie allait durer. Et qu'est-ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur ? La fille avait l'air bizarre… Et c'était quoi cette recommandation ? Harry faisait la sieste ?

Voyant Hermione l'attendre sur le pas de la porte, Draco décida de reprendre son air digne et fier. Après tout, sa noblesse était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Quoi de mieux de commencer cette nouvelle vie qu'en franchissant cette porte, le menton en l'air, faussement confiant.

C'était lugubre… Franchement lugubre… Draco avait l'impression d'être de retour dans le manoir de son père adoptif. « Et le « Survivant » vit là-dedans ? Non mais il n'est pas bien ce type ? Il est sûr de ne pas être Mangemort dans l'âme ? Pourquoi il a tué mon père alors ? Pour prendre sa place ? » A cette idée, Draco frissonna de dégoût. « Dire que je vais vivre ici… Avec lui… Et c'est moi le monstre ? »

Il suivit le couple jusqu'au fond du couloir, détaillant avec appréhension le moindre centimètre de tapisserie, plancher, tableaux… Tout ce qu'il voyait le révulsait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant des rideaux cachant un tableau, la curiosité refit surface. Il commença à tendre le bras pour l'ouvrir, quand une main l'en empêcha.

- « Potter, souffla Draco.

- Ne touche à rien. »

Son regard était dur, franchement froid. Il se frotta la main qui avait touché le garçon sur son pantalon, le visage transpirant le mépris et la répulsion. Les yeux du blond virèrent instantanément à la couleur du sang. Il avait brusquement envie de le tuer… Et c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle haine envers quelqu'un… A part son père.

Il suivit Harry jusqu'à une salle immense, visiblement la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà assis l'un à côté de l'autre à la longue table de bois massif sombre. Il ne cacha pas sa colère, mais gardait ses yeux fixés sur le large dos du brun. Celui-ci s'assit en face d'eux et mordit rageusement dans une tranche de brioche.

- « Kreattur, » appela-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Tout à coup, un vieil elfe de maison miteux, le regard mauvais, apparut dans un craquement sonore.

- « Le maître m'a appelé ? demanda-t-il dans une courbette avant de continuer tout bas… Sale traitre à son sang, ignoble ami des Sangs-de-Bourbe… »

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu de tels mots, et cela l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Pire, à chaque fois il était hors de lui ! Que des gens disent de telles choses des autres en se croyant supérieurs, c'était pitoyable, ridicule, inadmissible ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre à nouveau ces mots dans la maison même du héro des sorciers. Qui plus est, par un elfe de maison !... Qui insulte son maître ?... Et cette maison…

- « Tais-toi, coupa Harry. Ce garçon, continua-t-il en désignant Draco, va rester habiter ici. Donc tu devras faire à manger pour deux personnes, laver le linge de deux personnes, t'occuper tous les matins de deux chambres… Bref, t'as saisi l'idée. Tu ne lui obéis cependant pas. C'est moi le maître, pas lui. Quoi qu'il demande, cela devra passer par moi. Même si c'est pour mieux nettoyer une petite cuillère. Maintenant, tu vas préparer sa chambre. Celle de Regulus devrait faire l'affaire, au troisième étage. Et mets-y les cartons que j'ai ramenés. »

L'androgyne ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Être en colère pour ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans avoir la permission de Potter ? Le remercier de prendre le soin de lui préparer une chambre et d'avoir les mêmes services que lui de son elfe ? S'insurger devant cette maison ? Lui demander des explications sur l'elfe ?... C'était des plus déroutants…

Un nouveau craquement, et le nommé Kreattur disparut. Non sans avoir jeté un regard courroucé à son maître.

- « Draco, intervint Hermione devant l'incompréhension du blond, assied-toi. Nous allons tout t'expliquer. »

Harry grogna et ouvrit son journal.


	10. Pour une Simple Cigarette

_Chapitre 10_

**Une Simple Cigarette**

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Sa vie était déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Alors se coltiner en plus un blondinet androgyne, merveilleusement beau, mais fils du feu Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Trouver le temps de le surveiller alors que ses journées étaient déjà bien remplies ? Et 24 heures sur 24 ? Vivre avec lui, sous le même toit, manger à la même table… Définir si ce monstre était bien le fils de son père ou un simple gosse en pleine dépression ? Dans les deux cas, c'était la misère !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le défendre ?

Pour contredire le Ministre… Mais ce satané Scrimgeour lui avait bien fait payer son audace. Il regrettait amèrement maintenant. Dorénavant, il maudira le jour où ce lion momifié lui avait collé l'héritier de Voldemort entre les pattes ! Lui, il était le « Sauveur », l'« Elu », le « Survivant ». Alors s'il devait lui-même tuer ce futur Mage Noir, il le ferait sans hésiter !

Harry était tout à sa colère, et ne prêta pas une seconde d'attention à toutes les explications de ses deux amis sur l'histoire de cette maison. « En plus, il faut tout lui expliquer à cette fillette ! » Harry avait la haine.

Il le trouvait beau, envoûtant, intriguant, hypnotisant… Et cette sensation ne faisait qu'accroître sa méfiance envers lui. Ce n'était pas naturel une telle attirance. Sûrement une ruse chargée de Magie Noire ! Et ces yeux, Merlin ! Ces yeux qui semblaient pourtant dévoiler son âme, mais qui pourtant la cachaient merveilleusement bien. Il mourrait d'envie de s'emparer d'un couteau et de les ouvrir pour voir s'ils ne dissimulaient pas un secret honteux.

A cette pensée, il esquissa un sourire sadique.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

Ils avaient fini de tout lui raconter, et le silence était revenu. Draco arborait un visage neutre et semblait réfléchir. « Si jamais il cherche un moyen de tirer à profit la Magie Noire de la maison de mon parrain, je jure de lui faire payer ! s'exclama silencieusement Harry. Et je le saurais ! Je lui collerais aux basques ! Tant qu'il n'en pourra plus de moi ! » Et il ricana intérieurement.

Le beau blond fit un mouvement vers sa poche. Harry se braqua, près à répliquer s'il sortait sa baguette, mais se reprit vivement. « Ron et Hermione sont là. Il n'osera rien tant qu'il se trouvera en infériorité numérique ». Non, Draco sortait simplement son paquet de cigarette, machinalement, par pur réflexe pour parvenir à absorber la somme considérable d'informations qu'il venait d'ingérer.

- « On ne fume pas ici, » dit sèchement Harry.

L'androgyne sursauta, revenant à lui. Mais ses iris prirent une teinte rougeoyante. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'avait pris le brun.

« Mais c'est qu'il l'allume ! », s'insurgea l'« Elu ».

Ron et Hermione étaient pétrifiés. Ils savaient leur ami en colère, et lorsque c'était le cas, mieux valait éviter de le contrarier. Eux, préféraient attendre que cela passe tout seul avant de lui parler à nouveau. Mais Draco ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il inspira une longue bouffée de nicotine, l'air provocateur, et la souffla au visage du brun… Cela s'annonçait mal…

Harry s'était calmé. Allongé sur son lit, il méditait son comportement. Même ses pensées le révulsaient. Après tout, Draco n'avait rien fait de mal… Pour l'instant. Il était sans cesse en train d'hésiter entre sa culpabilité et son innocence. Et à chaque fois, il était sûr de lui. Persuadé qu'il était le pire des Mages Noirs, pire que Voldemort lui-même. Ou certain que ce n'était qu'un pauvre gamin, jeté à la rue, qui avait vécu comme le plus misérable des miséreux. Il ressentait pour lui, soit une haine féroce, soit de la pitié qui lui serrait le cœur. Ce garçon lui inspirait des sentiments extrêmes, jamais entre deux. Il le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Tout à l'heure, le « Survivant » n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Mais sa magie avait explosée, faisant éclater tous les objets de la pièce. Les deux fiancés avaient été obligés de jeter Draco sous la table pour le protéger. Et ce geste n'avait fait qu'augmenter la colère de l'« Elu ». De sa baguette, il avait invoqué les eaux qui s'étaient déversées rageusement dans la pièce, la transformant en piscine qui manqua de les noyer. Avec un sourire sadique, il avait pataugé jusqu'à l'androgyne pour lui prendre lui agripper le menton et relever son visage ruisselant vers lui.

- « Essaie encore une fois d'en allumer une dans ma maison, et je jure de t'enfermer dans un aquarium jusqu'à ce que tu passe de vie à trépas. »

Et il était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Maintenant qu'il avait dévasté sa chambre, et que sa rage s'était envolée, il réalisait à quel point il avait été cruel. Cruel et stupide. Il venait de montrer qu'il était sérieusement atteint mentalement. Un dérangé. Et un dangereux. Il s'était laissé emporter, et sa magie était trop puissante pour ne pas faire de dégâts…

Un terrible sentiment de malaise l'envahi. Tout ça pour une simple cigarette ? Il savait que le blond fumait : il l'avait senti en entrant dans son appartement. Certes, l'odeur était dérangeante lorsqu'elle finissait par imprégner durable les pièces. Mais il aurait suffit d'ouvrir une fenêtre ! S'il était vraiment accro, il ne pouvait pas lui ordonner d'arrêter du jour au lendemain ! C'était le meilleur moyen pour l'obliger à se cacher pour fumer, et donc le premier pas vers les secrets. Et Harry se devait de mieux connaître le garçon, qu'il n'ait aucun mystère pour lui. Il devait faire un rapport. Qu'allait-il mettre dedans ? « S'enferme dans la salle de bain pour assouvir de viles dépendances que je lui ai interdites » ? Il passerait pour un toxico. Et une cigarette de temps en temps, même si c'est par besoin, n'a jamais été la preuve d'une sévère toxicomanie. On penserait qu'il se drogue. Et Harry ne devait pas mentir, ni rien exagérer. Il se devait d'être juste, et faire très attention à ce compte rendu détaillé qu'il devait faire, tout en sachant que le moindre mot pourrait coûter la vie au garçon. Sans le connaître, les gens avaient déjà une très mauvaise opinion de lui. Même lui.

« Mais aussi, quoi, Merlin ! Il me provoque ouvertement alors que j'ai le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui ! Il le fait exprès ma parole ! Il n'a aucune jugeote ? Sa vie ne compte-t-elle pas à ses yeux ? »

Cette dernière pensée faucha littéralement Harry. Et s'il se moquait de vivre ou mourir ? Non, il aurait déjà mit fin à ses jours, ou n'aurait pas cherché à se défendre lors du procès… Peut-être se laissait-il faire aveuglément ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait donc aucune volonté ? Ni celle de vivre, ni celle de mourir ? Avait-il une aussi piètre opinion de lui-même ?

Harry se redressa brusquement… Si le brun se sentait dépressif, comment qualifier le comportement du blond ?

Il fût brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par coups secs frappés contre la porte.

- « Harry ? fit la voix d'Hermione, visiblement excédée. Tu t'es calmé maintenant, sombre crétin ? Parce-que je me sens d'humeur à te faire la leçon de ta vie ! »

L'interpelé grimaça. Il l'avait mérité, c'était sûr, mais les leçons de la jeune femme étaient souvent loin d'être douces…

Hésitant, Harry se glissa lentement jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrebâilla… avant de se faire propulser contre le mur par une Hermione, furibonde, entrant tel un ouragan.

- « Harry ! C'est quoi ce comportement irresponsable ? Non mais tu t'es vu un peu ? Tu réalises ta bêtise ? Tu as failli nous noyer tous les trois ! Et tu as terrorisé ce pauvre garçon ! C'est toi qui a voulu le sauver, et je t'avais prévenu ! Tu es responsable de tes actes ! Assume-les ! Mais même sans parvenir à comprendre une chose aussi simple, ce que tu as fait était inadmissible ! C'est digne de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Et tu avais l'air tellement content de ton coup ! Tu avais ce bonheur malsain imprimé sur la figure ! C'est toi qui devrais recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur ! Tu réalises à quel point tu es dangereux ?...

- Hermione ! la coupa Ron. Tu vas un peu loin là !

- Non, je ne vais pas loin ! Mais est-ce que tu comprends ce qui vient de se passer ? Il…

- Je sais ! s'écria Harry, la coupant à nouveau dans son monologue véhément. J'ai compris Hermione… Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fier… »

La jeune femme ne sembla pas calmée pour autant, mais ne dit plus rien. Elle se contenta de toiser Harry du regard, cherchant à percer un mensonge derrière ce retournement de situation.

- « Bien, fit-elle finalement en voyant qu'Harry était sincère. Alors tu vas aller t'excuser, et plus vite que ça ! »

Elle pointa résolument le doigt sur la porte. Impossible de la contredire. Elle aurait été capable de lui jeter un « _Avada Kedavra »_ rien qu'avec ses yeux. Et Harry se demanda vaguement lequel des deux était le plus dangereux… Seul Ron semblait inoffensif dans cette maison de fous furieux.

Harry s'approcha d'un pas lourd vers le couloir et descendit les escaliers. Il repassa dans sa tête tous les mots d'excuses qu'il pouvait trouver pour être convaincants, sans paraître faible aux yeux d'un possible futur Mage Noir… S'excuser auprès du fils de Voldemort… Lui, le « Survivant »… C'était un comble !

Il hésitait encore sur deux phrases lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine. Le sol avait été nettoyé, de nouveau sec, sans doute par un sort d'Hermione. Mais la petite boule de draps enroulés autour d'une frêle silhouette tremblotait encore, une tasse fumante dans une main pâle qui dépassait. En le voyant entrer, Draco sursauta, et lui lança un regard noir. Oui, noir. Noir de peur, même s'ils se voulaient chargés de haine. Le cœur d'Harry se serra, et il oublia tous ses mots soigneusement choisis.

- « Je suis désolé, dit-il en voulant éclairer la couleur de ses iris. Pardon, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça… »

Mais voyant que ses mots n'opéraient aucun changement, il ajouta :

- « Tu peux fumer, si tu veux… Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Brusquement, le gris réapparut. Et l'expression de son visage reflétait la surprise et l'incompréhension. Arrivé à ses fins, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter…

- « Mais ne me provoque plus ! »

Hermione aurait sauté à la gorge du brun si le blond n'avait pas acquiescé.


	11. Ouraganos Bellingher

**Réponses aux Reviews !**

**Querty :** t'inquiètes, Draco est loin d'être un ange ! Et je ne pense pas qu'il tolèrera que tu le prennes dans tes bras ^^'…

**Hermioni :** ne pas juger une personne par son nom ?... En fait, Draco porte le nom du bras droit de son père, qui n'était pas encore jugé officiellement Mangemort à la naissance de Draco… Pour qu'il puisse sortir de la maternité sans risquer de se faire immédiatement tué… (Je précise juste). Et quand on sait qu'on a le fils de Voldemort face à soi, c'est quand même difficile de rester gentil ^^'… Non ? Je t'avoue que j'aurais plutôt envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup, aussi beau et aussi frêle soit-il. C'est la race humaine… On juge toujours sans réellement connaître. Et c'est bien dommage ! Quant au rayon de soleil, ma foi… Il va falloir encore attendre… Mais il arrive ! Et ton image correspond bien à la chose, tu comprendras pourquoi, mais je ne dis rien, pour ne pas spoiler !

**Angel-last-night :** en effet, c'est plutôt Harry qui devrait aller voir un psy ! Pas Draco ! Je ne te dis rien… Oui, Hermione est impressionnante. Je l'adore cette fille. Elle est toujours extrêmement objective ! Presque surhumaine ! Mais faut pas croire qu'elle est gentille… Pour l'instant, elle n'a aucune preuve contre Draco, et elle voit juste en lui un garçon perdu et apeuré. Mais elle n'a pas encore d'avis sur lui. Elle reste méfiante. On ne sait jamais ! Et Ron, bah… Il fait confiance à Hermione, et est un peu celui qui suit le mouvement. J'avoue que je ne maîtrise pas le personnage, alors j'essaie de le rendre quasi-inexistant avant de savoir ce que je vais en faire… Et Théo, bin ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas disparut !

**Yuuchan :** ah bah merci pour le compliment sur Harry… J'avoue au début, ne pas avoir su comment le prendre… Je m'étais dit que je le faisais un peu excessif, mais ma foi, Harry EST excessif… Une boule d'émotion qu'il ne sait pas gérer, et rien dans la tête ! Il ne réfléchit qu'après, même s'il doit regretter. Les yeux de Draco qui l'aident sur sa façon d'agir… mmmh… C'est une idée ! Je prends en compte ! Ah ! Les études de Draco ! Promis, je n'ai pas oublié, mais ça viendra après ! J'ai une très bonne explication de pourquoi je n'en parle pas encore. Pour le côté sombre de Grimmaud, ça plongera Draco dans une sorte de dépression et il lutte en se disputant avec Potter. Je commence à en parler, mais je mettrais tout ça en valeur plus tard… C'est encore trop nouveau, trop indécis pour eux.

Les autres : MERCI !

Je re-répète… Je ne pourrais pas poster aussi souvent qu'avant… Merci de votre compréhension !

Bon, j'ai un peu l'impression de plonger dans « Will Hunting » avec ce chapitre…

Note : Ouraganos Bellingher est un personnage qui m'appartient et est protégé. Merci de ne pas le réutiliser si l'envie vous en prend !

_Chapitre 11_

**Ouraganos Bellingher**

Draco prenait un malin plaisir à allumer une cigarette à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il voulait lui faire payer. Et son air dégouté le remplissait d'extase. Jamais il n'avait tant fumé.

Il le détestait depuis plus de trois ans. Et chaque fois qu'il le voyait, sa haine ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il lui avait tout pris, sans jamais lui laisser aucune chance. Et alors qu'il pensait que tout était fini, il s'était remis à jouer les héros au grand cœur, et voulait qu'il lui soit reconnaissant pour sa miséricorde. Qu'il aille rejoindre Voldemort ! Jamais il ne le remercierait pour ce qu'il avait fait ! Il n'avait que prolonger son malheur, le rendant plus douloureux, d'une certaine façon. Car ils étaient obligés de vivre ensemble ! Alors qu'il le détestait. Qu'ils se détestaient. Et ils se le prouvaient à chaque fois.

Draco ne comptait plus le nombre de disputes. Dès qu'il se levait le matin, il se demandait quelle serait la nouvelle excuse pour qu'ils se lancent des remarques cinglantes, pour manquer d'en arriver aux mains à chaque fois. Mais à chaque fois, Harry partaient en claquant la porte. Draco ne demandait qu'à se battre. Façon moldue, bien entendu.

Cela pouvait commencer innocemment, l'air de rien. Une couleur qui ne lui plaisait pas, une odeur désagréable, un temps trop long pour se préparer dans la salle de bain, un livre ridicule trouvé dans la bibliothèque, un plat un peu trop salé, une expression sur le visage… Et cela pouvait dégénérer très vite. L'un comme l'autre finissait par prendre mal tout ce que l'autre pouvait dire ou faire. Ce n'était que des prétextes pour se haïr plus encore. Des envies de prouver leur répulsion. De savoir qui flancherait le premier. Et c'était toujours Harry. Parce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir se battre.

En même temps, Draco savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait pas le poids. Il était plus petit, plus maigre, plus fragile, et franchement pas musclé. Et le héro des sorciers faisait preuve d'une désagréable pitié en partant ainsi. C'était frustrant ! C'était comme s'il lui criait que Draco n'était pas un adversaire à sa taille. Qu'il le méprisait. L'androgyne s'était fixé comme but de le faire craquer. Au risque de se faire lyncher. Ce serait comme une victoire. Mais tout de même une défaite… Il y réfléchirait plus tard.

- « Tu vas être en retard. »

Draco ne comprenait pas. C'était le samedi matin. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils vivaient comme colocataires.

- « Quoi ? Tu as rendez-vous avec ta copine et tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Tu prends un peu trop à cœur ton devoir de me surveiller.

- Tu as ta première séance chez le Psychomage dans moins d'une heure, crétin, » grinça Harry.

L'information mit du temps à atteindre le cerveau. Harry en profita.

- « A moins que tu ne veuilles embrasser un Détraqueur, et crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »

Ni une, ni deux, Draco ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.

- « Tiens ? Tu reviens sur ta décision héroïque de me sauver ? Ce serait une semaine de perdue. Remarque, je te comprends : un Détraqueur ne peut être que plus sympathique que toi !

- Tu devrais répéter cette phrase à notre cher Ministre. Il se fera une joie d'exaucer ton vœu.

- Ce serait te faire plaisir, et je n'en ai aucune envie. Je préfère te pourrir la vie, que tu regrettes bien tes actions. Ainsi, je pourrais partir en paix. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répliquer qu'il écrasa sa cigarette sur la table, laissant une magnifique trace de brûlure, et s'en alla se préparer à sortir. En refermant la porte, il jubila en l'entendant exploser de colère. Au vu du bruit, il venait de défoncer sa propre table. Encore du travail pour Kreattur.

Cependant, l'entrevu avec le Psychomage ne lui plaisait guère. C'était sans doute un sorcier nommé par le Ministère, et qui ferait donc tout pour lui faire révéler des penchants pour la Magie Noire qu'il n'avait pas… Ce rappel le laissa morose. Il avait peur. Avec toutes ces disputes qui pimentaient ses journées, il avait totalement oublié cet aspect de sa « condamnation ». Il s'en était sorti, certes, pour le moment… mais à quel prix ?

Lentement, il ferma sa veste. Il se dévisagea dans la glace. « Toujours aussi maigre… », pensa-t-il. Il ne mangeait pas, ou peu. Le simple fait de voir Potter en face lui coupait l'appétit. Et inutile de demander à Kreattur de lui apporter un sandwich dans sa chambre. De toute façon, il n'avait pas faim. Il se redressa alors, et prit un air digne. Il était parfait pour une première bonne impression. Finalement, cette petite virée shopping avec les deux fiancés, et leur ruse pour tout acheter sans lui demander son avis, avait du bon.

Il portait une belle veste bleu marine, parfaitement cintrée le long de sa taille fine, munie d'une petite chaînette en or. Si le tissu avait été de meilleure qualité, elle aurait parfaitement pu être une veste Chanel. Dessous, une marinière à col rond et manches longues, aux rayures épaisses. Un jean bleu clair épousait ses longues jambes fines et les mettait en valeur. Des chaussures noires, en cuir brillant et avec petites talonnettes, complétaient le tout. Epuré, simple, sobre, et classe. Ni trop sombre, ni trop blanc. Pas de couleur vive, mais sans austérité. Ni trop riche et noble, ni trop pauvre… Parfaitement neutre.

Draco descendit les escaliers et s'apprêtait à mettre son blouson en cuir quand il avisa la silhouette de son colocataire dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- « Tu vas quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je t'amène.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Je dois vérifier que tu te rends bien au rendez-vous. »

Les iris virèrent au rouge. Cette couleur revenait un peu trop souvent en ce moment. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après tout, il s'en était douté…

Devant la vitrine de la boutique en ruine qu'était l'entrée de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Draco était figé. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un pas. Il allait voir un Psychomage. Lui qui détestait les gens qui ne pouvaient pas se débrouiller seuls avec leur « moi » intérieur s'apprêtait à parler de sa vie privée avec un parfait inconnu. Il était obligé, certes, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il allait le faire. Et il était conscient que s'il restait muet, s'il piquait une crise, s'il n'y allait pas, ou ne disait pas les bonnes choses, ce serait un allez simple à Azkaban…

Harry n'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il poussa Draco sans ménagement vers la vitre. Celui-ci manqua de s'étaler sur le sol de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il grogna et envoya un regard meurtrier vers l'origine de cette agression, qui marchait nonchalamment en direction de la réception.

Draco reprit une contenance, releva la tête, pris un air déterminé, fier, et sûr de lui, et suivit l'homme qu'il détestait.

Mais lorsqu'arriva leur tour pour parler à la femme du comptoir, Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas de côté pour se cacher derrière le brun. Celui-ci soupira, et s'avança vers la blonde qui le regardait d'un air blasé.

- « Nous avons rendez-vous avec un Psychomage du Ministère pour M. Malfoy. »

Tout à coup, le visage de la réceptionniste se figea d'horreur. Il disait clairement : « Malfoy ? Le fils de Vous-savez-Qui ? » Draco se cacha un peu plus derrière le « Survivant ». Il ne voulait pas qu'on voit sa tête. Et encore moins ses pupilles noires. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver au milieu de sorciers. Déjà qu'il détestait se trouver en public… Là, c'était bien pire !

La femme bafouilla trois mots qu'Harry seul sembla comprendre, et agrippa fermement le poignet du blond pour le tirer dans le couloir.

- « Lâche-moi ! se débattit Draco.

- T'es incapable de faire un pas. Il te faudrait des heures pour aller dans la salle trois. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Et bien va-t-en !

- Je dois être sûr que tu y vas.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai le choix ? C'est de ta faute si je suis obligé d'aller parler à une espèce de parasite qui croira tout savoir de moi en une heure ! Une espèce de Médicomage, bouffi d'orgueil, qui me fera un sourire niais et m'écoutera parler sans rien dire avant de signer mon arrêt de mort sans état d'âme ! »

Harry se retourna vers lui, l'air menaçant.

- « C'est plutôt grâce à moi que tu as une chance de t'en sortir !

- Une chance ? ricana Draco. Une torture oui ! Comme si j'en avais besoin ! Et tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! Toi et ta fichue manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde, même ceux que tu détestes ! C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as besoin de faire une bonne action chaque jour pour te sentir important ? Ou bien c'est ton statut de « héro » qui t'oblige à faire ça pour être digne de ta réputation ? Ou alors tu y as pris goût ? Ou encore, tu penses ne pas m'avoir fait suffisamment souffrir pour vouloir en rajouter ? »

Harry tira violemment sur le maigre bras blanc pour rapprocher leurs visages.

- « Ecoute-moi bien, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du garçon. Ce serait un plaisir de te jeter devant un Détraqueur pour enfin ne plus avoir à regarder ta sale face de Mage Noire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de t'aider lors du Procès, et je le regrette amèrement. Mais c'est grâce à moi que tu es encore là. Grâce à moi que tu peux encore te sentir vivant. Je ne te demande pas de me remercier, mais au moins d'arrêter de te prendre pour une victime dont je suis le bourreau. Je n'ai rien fait pour me considérer comme tel il me semble !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu veux bien croire, répliqua Draco en essayant de se soustraire de la poigne du brun. Tu te berce d'illusion pour éviter de te sentir coupable. Mais crois-moi, je sais bien plus de choses que toi, et je peux t'assurer que tout est de ta faute ! Tu es un bourreau ! Tu es mon bourreau. Que tu le veuille ou non. Et tu continueras de l'être jusqu'à ce qu'un Détraqueur vienne enfin me délivrer de toi ! Et de cette fin, j'en suis certain ! »

Une porte portant le numéro trois s'ouvrit, empêchant Harry de répliquer. Une silhouette voutée, courbée sous le poids des âges se présenta alors, un fin sourire étiré sur les lèvres blanches. Les cheveux de l'homme étaient blancs comme neige, sa peau pâlie par les ans et parcheminée, une robe de sorcier blanche tombant jusqu'aux pieds. Sa totale blancheur semblait illuminer, et s'il n'était pas un vieillard avec un long nez crochu et de longs sourcils fournis, on aurait pu croire à l'apparition d'un ange… Particulièrement grâce à la luminosité de la pièce devant laquelle il se tenait, formant une auréole de lumière contrastant avec le couloir sombre aux lampes artificielles.

- « Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. J'ai cru entendre des voix alors je suis venu voir. Vous devez être M. Draco Malfoy, je présume ? continua-t-il, tout aussi souriant, à l'adresse du garçon nommé. Je suis le Psychomage Ouraganos Bellingher. Et c'est moi qui suis chargée de m'occuper de vous. »

Il tendit une main amicale vers le blond, ses vieux yeux gris fixés sur lui d'un air tout à fait innocent. Mais Draco pouvait les sentir pénétrer à travers sa personne, fouillant son âme dans ses yeux noirs de peur. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout…


	12. L'Opinion d'Hermione

Désolée du retard… Il s'est passé pas mal de choses dans ma vie… Mais je risque de ne poster que tous les deux/trois voir quatre jours… J'essaierais de vous mettre deux chapitres à la fois (vu comme ils sont courts…)

_Chapitre 12_

**L'Opinion d'Hermione**

Il était repartit très vite. Dès que le Psychomage avait pointé le bout de son nez, il avait filé. Et c'est avec un long soupire de soulagement qu'il se retrouva enfin dans la rue moldue.

- « Enfin libre », dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait d'un moment sans avoir tout le temps Draco dans les pattes. D'accord, il pouvait s'exiler dans une pièce, ou le soir dans sa chambre. Mais savoir l'androgyne sous le même toit que lui, pas très loin, peut-être derrière la porte, un étage en-dessous ou juste au-dessus de sa tête, le mettait dans tous ses états. Il était perpétuellement à cran. Sans cesse en train de vouloir vérifier si le beau blond n'essayait pas de s'enfuir. Il sortait toujours de son isolement pour le chercher. Souvent, il le trouvait assis confortablement dans un fauteuil en train de lire. Une nuit, il s'était même faufilé jusque devant sa chambre pour voir s'il dormait bien dans son lit. Il se serait donné des baffes !

Il se mit à marcher, les mains dans les poches. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas déambulé sans but. C'était libérateur. Conférait un sentiment de plénitude. Un léger sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, et il offrait son visage à la brise. Mais ce fût à ce moment-là qu'une voiture moldue choisit pour expulser une grosse fumée noire. Pile au moment où il inspirait. Cela le fit toussoter. Il haïssait ses engins moldus ! Il n'en fût pas plus pour qu'il décide de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Et pourquoi ne pas rendre visite à Ron et George dans le magasin de Farces et Attrapes ?

Depuis que Fred était mort, Ron l'avait remplacé pour aider George. C'était triste, mais le dernier jumeau ne pouvait se débrouiller seul. Et une personne supplémentaire n'était pas de trop. Ron avait toujours aimé ce magasin, et Harry était persuadé qu'il se serait malgré tout associé à eux deux, même si la tragédie n'avait pas eu lieu.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était devant la fameuse boutique. La surprise remise, il entra.

- « Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Comment vas-tu ? Malfoy n'est pas avec toi ? »

Harry grommela. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle encore une fois la présence de cet intrus dans sa vie.

- « Il est à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Comment ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien inquiet pour ce fils de Mage Noir.

- Oh euh… hésita Ron. C'est que…

- Quoi ? s'énerva Harry.

- C'est… C'est Hermione… Elle n'arrête pas de me parler de lui. Elle semble inquiète de le laisser avec toi… Elle… euh…

- Elle quoi ? cria Harry, impatient et déjà en colère en imaginant la fin de la phrase.

- Elle dit que tu risques de lui faire du mal… Alors quand tu as dit qu'il était à l'hôpital…

- Tu as pensé que c'était de ma faute. Merci beaucoup pour votre amitié. Je m'en rappellerais. Et ça ne vous a jamais effleuré l'esprit que c'était peut-être lui qui m'enverrait à Sainte-Mangouste ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si j'y ai pensé ! Mais Hermione n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête sur ça, alors après ce que tu m'as dit…

- Et tu crois tout ce qu'elle te raconte ?

- Harry… Tu te rappelle comment c'était à Poudlard ? Imagine-toi que c'est la même chose, encore aujourd'hui… Et je vis avec elle ! »

Cela méritait réflexion… Car effectivement, même si on ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, cela finissait par pénétrer dans notre esprit… Il était alors normal que Ron se méprenne après la réponse d'Harry.

- « Bon… ok… Non, il ne lui est rien arrivé, malheureusement. Il est à son rendez-vous chez le Psychomage.

- Ah ouf, soupira Ron. Désolé mon vieux. Ca doit être horrible de devoir vivre avec ce type ? ajouta-t-il.

- Ne m'en parle pas ! Il prend un malin plaisir à me mettre en colère ! Il critique toujours tout, n'est jamais content ! A croire qu'il vivait un Paradis avant le procès. Et pourtant, ce n'était franchement pas le cas. Et on dirait que tout est de ma faute. Tout ce qui va mal chez lui, c'est à cause de moi ! Bon sang, mais je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Je ne lui demande pas de me remercier ou être reconnaissant, mais qu'il arrête de me pourrir la vie !

- Je comprends, vieux. Je n'imagine même pas comment j'aurais réagis à ta place. Je crois que je lui tordrais le cou.

- A ma place, tu ne l'aurais pas aidé au tribunal… Tu n'aurais pas fait la même erreur que moi. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ! Cette Hermione ! Elle m'a tellement monté la tête !

- Eh, t'as agis de ton propre chef ! rétorqua Ron, peu enclin à mettre toutes les fautes sur le dos de sa fiancée. Ok, de temps en temps, il faudrait qu'elle arrête de parler. Mais elle t'avait prévenu des risques. Alors pour le jugement, elle n'y est pour rien.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai l'impression de vivre un enfer en permanence !

- Ron ! cria la voix de George. Je suis bien content qu'Harry soit là, mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu as du boulot ! »

Rappelé à l'ordre, Ron se précipita pour aider son frère à porter une immense pile de boîtes en cartons. Harry les aida et leur souhaita bon courage avant de partir pour les laisser travailler.

Maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir passer chercher le monstre à l'hôpital. Sa liberté retrouvée, il ne pouvait cependant rien en faire. Il n'avait plus le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit.

C'est avec dépit qu'il décida de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste, le cœur gros. Le plus lentement possible…

Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure maintenant qu'il attendait dans le hall. L'entrevue aurait dû se terminer il y a une demi-heure. Harry avait pris soin de venir en retard pour faire enrager Draco. Finalement, c'était lui qui s'énervait…

Enfin, une tête blonde apparut…


	13. Un Silence Explicite

_Chapitre 13_

**Un Silence Explicite**

Lorsque Draco entra dans la pièce noyée de lumière, à la suite du Psychomage, une boule au ventre apparut. Ses yeux, si noirs de peur, ne voyait plus rien, et il du attendre quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la vive clarté. Il n'avait même pas fait attention à Harry, qui était parti précipitamment.

Tout était blanc. Agressant son regard. Au lieu d'un sentiment de sécurité, il se sentait oppressé. L'homme s'assit tranquillement dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc, et fit un signe à Draco pour qu'il en fasse de même, sur un siège identique. Le blond tenta alors de reprendre contenance, et se redressa fièrement avant d'imiter le Psychomage avec beaucoup plus de grâce et d'élégance.

Puis, le silence.

Aucune parole, aucun son. La pièce était insonorisée.

Cela se prolongea.

Longtemps.

Une demi-heure passa de cette façon. Draco était de plus en plus apeuré.

Le vieil homme le regardait, un sourire qui se voulait amical étirant son visage ridé. Mais Draco n'y voyait qu'hypocrisie.

A quelle sauce allait-il être mangé ?

Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Etait-ce une manière pour le faire craquer ?

Une ruse…

Mais il ne cèderait pas.

Non, il resterait silencieux.

Ce n'est pas lui qui briserait ce silence.

Fort de cette idée, il tenta de se détendre.

Impossible.

Comment pouvait-il baisser sa garde devant cet inconnu ?

Devait-il parler ?

Pourquoi ?

Comment ?

Que devait-il dire ?

Il n'y avait rien à dire…

- « La fin de la séance approche, » trancha tout à coup le vieil homme.

Draco regarda la pendule accrochée au mur. Deux heures qu'ils étaient là, à ne rien dire. C'était à la fois surprenant et inquiétant. Draco avait l'habitude de passer des heures à ne rien dire ou ne rien faire. Mais c'était toujours seul. Il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait se produire en présence d'un tiers. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ses silences étaient à lui, à personne d'autre !

- « Voulez-vous ajouter quelque chose ? »

Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce Psychomage avait bien parlé en premier, il pouvait donc en faire de même tout en respectant sa décision de ne pas être le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

- « Vous avez dit vous appeler M. Bellingher ?

- Appelez-moi Ouraganos, ou Oura, si vous préférez, c'est plus court. »

Cet homme voulait qu'on lui donne un pseudonyme ?

- « Je préfère Monsieur Bellingher. Ce serait plus poli. »

Parfait ! Garder de la distance, tout en montrant que j'ai reçu une bonne éducation… Ce n'est peut-être pas le choix le plus judicieux finalement… Ce serait prouver que l'enseignement que j'ai eu n'est pas mauvais… Pourtant il l'était… Merlin que c'est compliqué !

- « Alors je vous appellerais Monsieur Malfoy. J'imagine que vous préfèrerez ?

- Effectivement. Donc, Monsieur Bellingher… Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous ? » Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais lui raconter ma vie sans le connaître ? De toute façon, je n'en ai aucune l'intention. Son sourire s'élargit, me prouvant qu'il avait compris.

- « Environ 30 ans. J'ai obtenu tous les diplômes adéquats et suit reconnu par mes confrères pour ma science. Je suis jugé comme l'un des meilleurs Psychomages du monde. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais c'est pour vous expliquer pourquoi le Ministère m'a choisi pour m'occuper de vous. Ce choix a été fait entre moi et plusieurs de mes collègues, dont un désigné par le Ministre en personne. Mais il n'a pas été retenu, puisque me voici devant vous.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas le premier choix de Monsieur Scrimgeour ?

- Oh non ! Il me déteste. Tout simplement parce que j'ai refusé son très généreux don pour ne pas être à sa solde. Mais tout cela restera entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il appuya sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil complice. Cet homme avouait clairement que le Ministre de la Magie avait essayé de l'acheter. Si quelqu'un l'avait entendu parler, ou si je le répétais, il pourrait dire adieu à sa carrière et sa retraite. Et lui, confiait cette information à un parfait inconnu, fils de Voldemort… Cela avait de quoi donner des frissons. Peut-être était-ce un mensonge pour voir sa réaction et mieux le cerner ? Donc si Draco le répétait, il le jugerait perfide et vicieux comme son père ?

- « Les membres du Magenmagot ont voté, et j'ai été choisi à la majorité, continua le Psychomage. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous à la botte du Ministre, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser. Beaucoup cherchent la justice et l'impartialité, même pour votre cas. Et je suis une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus objectif.

- Ca, c'est vous qui le dites, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Draco.

- C'est exact. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire. »

Bellingher fit un immense sourire qui fit frissonner l'androgyne. Décidemment, il ne savait pas quoi penser du vieil homme. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais répétait être là pour l'aider. Pourquoi le croirait-il sur parole ?

Une petite horloge se mit à sonner.

- « Et voilà ! C'est terminé ! Je suis content que l'on ait pu discuter un peu. »

Draco n'en revenait pas. C'était lui qui avait le plus parlé, et il semblait pourtant sincèrement heureux. Mais Draco se rendit tout à coup compte qu'il n'avait plus peur. Même s'il se méfiait toujours, il avait tout de même accepté la présence d'un total inconnu.

Il se leva et toisa le Psychomage. Il continuait de sourire, mais son regard était acéré. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et Draco n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça du tout. Mais il n'avait plus peur. Il lui rendit son sourire en plus ironique.

- « Combien de séances supplémentaires devrons-nous avoir ? D'après vos estimations…

- Oh, je ne sais pas trop… Vous êtes quelqu'un de très méfiant, mais aussi très fragile. Vous semblez avoir constamment peur de tout, et vous cachez derrière un masque de dignité. D'après moi, vous n'êtes pas méchant, et je pourrais faire en sorte que nous ne nous revoyions plus et que votre procès reprenne. »

Une lueur bleue d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Draco. Il n'aurait plus l'obligation de venir chaque semaine pour subir deux heures de torture. Sans compter, ô joie, qu'il n'aurait plus à vivre avec le « Survivant » ! L'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde ! Il y avait de quoi sauter au plafond ! Cet homme était rapide ! Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait en particulier…

- « Cependant… »

Evidemment… C'était trop beau pour être vrai…

- « Je trouve que vous êtes un cas très intéressant. »

Un « cas » ?

- « Et je suis maintenant à la retraite. Le travail me manque. Cette situation me plaît particulièrement. Je crains donc que vous ne deviez venir me voir régulièrement jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait et connaisse chacun de vos petits secrets.

- Je n'ai pas de secret ! s'énerva Draco.

- Mais voyons, tout le monde a des secrets. Et les vôtres semblent particulièrement passionnants ! »

De nouveau ce sourire, et ce regard… Non, il ne l'aimait pas. Ce Psychomage n'était qu'un sadique, agissant pour lui-même plus que pour ses patients. Et Draco était persuadé que lorsqu'il exerçait encore, il devait refuser certaines personnes qu'il ne jugeait pas suffisamment intéressantes… Draco savait qu'il était inutile de s'insurger… il fallait accepter les choses telles qu'elles se présentaient. « Ah, il veut connaître mes secrets, pensa-t-il. Parfait ! Je vais lui en donner ! »

Le beau blond se redressa, la mine radieuse et terrifiante.

- « Je vois. A la semaine prochaine alors. »


	14. Equation Bilan

Oui, désolée, mais chapitres étaient courts, et il ne se passait pas grand-chose… Quand j'ai lu les reviews, je me suis dit qu'après ce temps d'absence, l'habitude que j'ai donné, et la « qualité » des chapitres… Bref ! Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, alors j'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre ! Mais ces deux derniers sont normalement calmes… Je ne voulais encore rien faire avec le psy, pour laisser le suspens planer, et donner un indice sur l'avis que peut avoir Ron sur la situation… Pour l'instant, personne n'a encore compris on dirait ! Hin hin ! Normal !

Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, où il se passe un tout petit peu plus de choses (tout petit peu) ! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre 14_

**Equation Bilan**

Il avait l'air vraiment énervé… Vraiment à cran. Harry se surprit à déglutir difficilement devant l'androgyne furibond. Pire qu'Hermione… Beaucoup plus dangereux… C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu en colère. Et il faisait peur.

- « Ca… Ca s'est bien passé ? » demanda Harry, cherchant à être agréable pour la première fois en espérant pouvoir le calmer.

Le regard qu'il reçut, si rouge de haine qu'il semblait injecté de sang, le fit se tasser sur lui-même.

Draco sortit sans répondre, et sans l'attendre, et Harry se précipita à sa suite.

Il se sentait tout bête… Il y a à peine quelques minutes, il était énervé contre le beau blond. A présent, il lui faisait peur et la seule chose qu'il désirait, c'était qu'il se calme pour qu'ils puissent à nouveau se disputer tranquillement. C'était un sentiment étrange. Il comprenait juste qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie de ne pas lui chercher les poux pour le moment…

Au bout de quelques mètres, il le rattrapa pour le dévisager et savoir s'il pouvait enfin lui parler. Ce fût le cas. Draco était songeur, et son visage détendu était vraiment beau…

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Harry.

L'androgyne se retourna brusquement vers lui, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Puis il soupira d'un air las, comme si Harry n'était qu'un poids pour lui… « C'est sans doute le cas », se dit le brun.

- « Rien », mentit-il.

Harry n'était pas dupe, mais préféra ne pas insister. Après tout, il s'en moquait. Maintenant que tout était redevenu comme avant, il reprit son comportement habituel et l'ignora le reste du trajet.

- « Il faut que je passe à La Poste, dit tout à coup Draco.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi j'irais si tu ne prends même pas la peine de m'expliquer ? râla Harry.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, ricana Draco. J'y vais et tu es obligé de me suivre. Dois-je te rappeler que tu dois me surveiller ? »

C'était trop. Harry lui prit le bras et le tourna violemment face à lui.

- « Tu oublis que je suis plus fort que toi, sourit ironiquement le « Survivant ». Je peux facilement te traîner jusqu'à la maison et t'empêcher de ressortir. Alors maintenant dis-moi pourquoi. »

Draco lui envoya un regard rouge de haine.

Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent une éternité aux deux garçons, le blond finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- « Tu croyais que j'allais recevoir mon courrier comment ? »

Harry resta interdit… Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Face à son expression plus qu'explicite, Draco soupira avant de continuer.

- « Je fais des études moldues par correspondance. Et comme je ne savais pas où tu habites, et que d'ailleurs le courrier n'arriverait jamais dans la boîte aux lettres d'une maison qui n'existe pas pour les moldus, je fais garder toutes les lettres par La Poste, et je dois aller les récupérer toutes les semaines au moins si je ne veux pas qu'ils les suppriment. »

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser… Il était resté bloqué au fait que le fils de Voldemort faisait des études moldues… Qu'il utilise la poste moldue… Qu'il comprenne son fonctionnement… Il fait des études ?

- « Tu travailles ?

- En quoi est-ce si surprenant ? Tu croyais franchement que je me tournais les pouces pendant trois ans ? Et comment je faisais pour payer mon appartement ? Ma nourriture ?

- Depuis quand les études permettent de gagner de l'argent ?

- J'ai une bourse. »

« Une bourse ? Mais alors il est doué ? » pensa Harry.

Ses pensées transparaissaient sur son visage. Draco se mit immédiatement en colère.

- « Quoi ? cria-t-il. Est-ce impossible à tes yeux que je puisse être intelligent ?

- Ce n'est pas ça !... Enfin si… Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

- C'est pourtant exactement ça !

- Tu travailles quoi ?

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation !

- Oui, ça m'a surpris, je suis désolé ! Maintenant réponds ! »

Draco semblait se calmer… « Mais pourquoi je me suis excusé ? » ragea intérieurement le brun.

- « La Chimie…

- La chimie ?

- Oui, tu es sourd ? Et puis pourquoi pas la chimie ?

- Ca va ! Calme-toi ! Arrête de t'exciter pour rien ! Pourquoi la chimie ?

- Parce-que… hésita Draco. J'aimais bien la potiologie… Et la chimie s'y rapprochait.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça alors ?

- Et tu crois que l'on m'aurait laissé faire ? Dois-je te rappeler que des Aurors ont débarqués chez moi alors que je m'entraînais juste à pratiquer l'« _Expelliarmus_ » ? Que ce serait-il passé si j'essayais de préparer une potion de Mort-subite ?

- Mais on peut détecter la magie, pas les préparations de potions…

- Certaines d'entre elles nécessitent la pratique de la magie. Et certaines sont dangereuses. J'aurais fait un bien piètre étudiant si je ne pouvais pas faire certains mélanges. Et puis, tu crois qu'une école par correspondance m'aurait accepté ?

- Tu pouvais donner un faux nom…

- Et s'ils avaient vérifiés ? De toute façon, je te l'ai dit, je n'aurais pas pu.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais maintenant tu peux !

- Et rattraper tout mon retard ? J'ai déjà pris pas mal de temps à apprendre les bases que n'importe quel gamin moldu possède… et je devrais recommencer ?

- Je t'aiderais !

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts !

- Encore avec ça ! s'énerva Harry. Mais t'as pas bientôt fini ? Je veux t'aider ! Et ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Merlin, ce que tu peux être à cran !

- Je reformule alors : je ne veux pas de ton aide !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire plus tard ? Chimiste ? C'est vraiment ton rêve ?

- Tu crois franchement que je pense à mon avenir ? « Plus tard » ? Plus tard je serais sûrement un mort-vivant ! »

Cela eut le don de rendre Harry muet. C'était vrai… Tellement vrai… En y réfléchissant, Harry aurait fait la même chose. Mais la Chimie ! Des études Moldues ? Et il semble être un surdoué s'il a pu toucher une bourse tout en rattrapant son grand retard… Et il aime les potions, pas la chimie ! Si seulement cette science moldue était une passion pour lui… Mais non ! C'était pour remplacer sa véritable envie ! C'était tellement dommage… Quel gâchis…

- « C'est tellement dommage… » lâcha Harry.

Draco resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'ailleurs.

- « Bon, on peut aller à La Poste, maintenant ? » dit-il finalement.

Il avait du courrier, évidemment. Seulement venant de ses professeurs moldus. De retour au Square Grimmaud, Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen de faire accepter son aide à Draco pour qu'il prenne des cours de potiologie. Mais son regard fût attiré par les papiers étalés sur la table basse du salon lorsque l'androgyne sortit un stylo pour commencer à écrire.

- « C'est quoi ce truc ? s'étonna-t-il Mais c'est incompréhensible !

- Tu n'as pas étudié la chimie, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas, répondit Draco d'un air supérieur.

- J'ai fait des études moldues avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Je connais un peu la chimie. Mais ça, c'est du charabia !

- Cela s'appelle une équation bilan. »

Devant le silence perplexe du brun, le beau blond soupira…

- « Tu sais ce qu'est une molécule et un atome ?

- Ne me prend pas pour un con, non plus !

- Tu vois les molécules des deux côtés du signe égal ? continua Draco, ignorant superbement sa remarque. Il suffit de faire en sorte qu'il y ait le même nombre d'atomes des deux côtés. Pour cela, il faut multiplier le nombre de molécule en mettant un chiffre devant chacun d'entre elles. »

Draco continua ses explications, et les démontra en répondant à trois équations. Puis, il laissa Harry en faire une pour qu'il essaie. Mais même lorsque le blond avait fini les trente-six autres, le brun n'avait pas réussi à placer un chiffre. Tout en soupirant, Draco résolu l'énigme en cinq secondes.

- « Tu es un génie !

- Enfin tu t'en rends compte. Il t'a fallu une semaine, ricana Draco.

- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est incroyable !

- Bof, c'était facile. Les projets exercices sont plus compliqués. »

Il lui montra alors toute une série de problèmes dont Harry ne comprit pas un traitre mot. Finalement, il le laissa travailler en silence, et l'observa…

Il était vraiment beau lorsqu'il était concentré. Harry se souvint alors de leur première rencontre. Il avait été subjugué, le prenant pour la septième merveille du monde. Puis lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, dans la rue… Harry n'y faisait pas attention quand ils se disputaient, concentré sur leurs altercations. Mais en y réfléchissant, même lors de ces moments-là il était sublime.

Harry rougit violemment, et s'empara d'un numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier posé sur la table.

Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment pensé ça ?


	15. Mon Père

Waouh… Oui… Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté pour causes personnelles… Je vous prie de m'excuser…

Alors, je réponds rapidement à quelques remarques :

- Oui, effectivement, il n'y a pas de Poste en Angleterre. Non, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Et comme je l'ai écrit une fois, je vais continuer comme dans ce chapitre… En fait, vous ne l'avez pas fait remarquer, mais à un moment j'ai parlé de l'accent particulier de Draco. Un accent où il n'arrive pas à prononcer les « r »… Ce qui est plutôt normal, étant anglais ! Bin en fait, c'est plus un code lecture pour vous. Pour la Poste, c'est encore autre chose : j'y ai pas réfléchi. Désolée pour cette erreur… J'essaierais de ne plus en faire. Mais vous êtes sûr que c'est Royal Mail ?… Je vous fais confiance pour ça… J'ai pas les moyens ni l'occasion de chercher en ce moment (internet difficile d'accès et pour peu de temps).

- Pour la chimie, j'ai parfaitement conscience que les cours ne sont pas du tout ça normalement… Et promis, je n'en parlerais plus ! On va dire que c'était un petit exercice récapitulatif des bases, vu que l'enseignement de Draco est particulier… On va dire ça…

- Par contre, je n'ai absolument pas l'occasion d'écrire ! Alors après cette longue attente, voilà seulement deux chapitres, dont le deuxième ne dit pas grand-chose mais qui fait avancer quelque chose dans l'esprit de Harry… Désolée, je ne peux pour l'instant pas vous donner plus ! Je tenterais de faire mon possible pour poster plus souvent, mais je vous avoues que ce sera très compliqué… Navrée…

Sur ce, j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierais toujours cette fic ! A très bientôt j'espère !

_Je me suis particulièrement régalée pour ce chapitre ! Et j'espère que ce sera votre cas ! Nous faisons un grand pas dans l'histoire ! Une grande avancée ! Les choses se décoincent petit à petit…_

_Chapitre 15_

**« **_**Mon père**_** »**

Une nouvelle semaine passa. Plutôt rapidement. Draco était perplexe. Il avait beau chercher des noises à Harry, celui-ci n'y répondait presque pas… Ou du moins, il devait insister pour qu'il réagisse. Cela finissait par être lassant. Du coup, il l'ignorait. Et le silence s'était installé durablement dans la demeure. Draco se croyait seul par moment. Cela aurait du le satisfaire, mais au contraire, il se sentait mal. Mais pourquoi ?... Sans doute leurs querelles lui manquaient… En une semaine, il s'y était habitué. Et puis, vivre avec quelqu'un et se sentir pourtant seul avaient tendance à être gênant… et énervant. Il n'était pas tranquille.

En fait, Draco se doutait que c'était à cause de ses études… Il lui avait proposé de l'aider. Non mais franchement ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Il avait réussi à s'en sortir pendant trois années, sans l'aide de personne ! Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié ! Il n'avait plus que sa fierté pour lui ! Et il le détestait ! Il n'allait pas se rabaisser à accepter la miséricorde de cet homme qui n'avait fait que lui pourrir la vie ! Et Merlin qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Même dans son silence il était irritant.

Mais voilà… Samedi était arrivé… Encore… Et le rendez-vous avec M. Bellingher approchait à grands pas… Il sirota son café, morose…

- « Tu devrais aller te préparer, » dit tout à coup Harry.

Draco se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis deux jours qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il l'avait entendu parler à la cheminée lorsqu'il avait un imprévu au travail. Et dans la journée, il n'était pas là. Draco avait bien tenté de partir, lors de la première semaine, mais il s'était rendu compte que la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Et la poudre de cheminette était inutilisable… Il avait tout prévu. Alors il avait abandonné. Mais maintenant, Draco se rendait compte que sa conversation lui avait manqué. Il n'avait même pas le cœur à être désagréable… Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être agréable ! Alors mieux valait l'ignorer.

Harry n'insista pas.

Au bout de dix minutes, Draco se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller se préparer pour ne pas être en retard, sans crainte de sembler obéir au brun.

Il était de nouveau là, dans cette salle entièrement blanche, en face de cet homme entièrement blanc… Mais il n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, il comptait bien défier ce vieillard.

Draco était sur son trente-et-un. Il avait fait des efforts pour être impressionnant. Il portait le pantalon le plus couteux de sa garde-robe : noir, droit, d'une excellente qualité et bien taillé, d'une grande marque. Etrangement, il avait pu enfiler à nouveau le dernier vêtement de son ancienne vie. Il était un peu court, mais Draco était toujours aussi maigre. Il le portait donc taille basse pour recouvrir ses chevilles. Et, bizarrement, cela lui conférait une certaine classe, et une seconde vie à ce vieil habit.

Ron et Hermione avaient insisté, surtout Hermione, pour qu'il prenne un tee-shirt col roulé noir en coton et une veste gris clair en jersey. L'ensemble était classe, bien coupé, une petite merveille. Une simple chaîne en or, très fine, autour du cou, et un jonc du même métal comme bracelet, vestige de son passé, couronnaient le tout. Les cheveux ramenés en arrière par une queue de cheval parfaite. Draco était très fier.

A ce moment-là, assis nonchalamment dans le fauteuil blanc, les jambes croisées, le buste droit et les mains posées sur les genoux… Il était impressionnant. Et il le savait.

Mais le Psychomage souriait… Et cela l'énervait.

- « Alors, M. Bellingher, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment. Vous m'avez dit avoir exercé pendant trente ans ? Quel genre de patients traitiez-vous ?

- Oh, toutes sortes ! Et je dois vous avouer qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours passionnants. Je les refusais alors.

- Quels cas n'étaient pas intéressants ?

- Les déceptions amoureuses, les dépressions au travail, les habituels maniaco-dépressifs…

- Mais vous aviez dit être le meilleur, non ? Vous deviez être cher ? Alors les patients étaient rares ? Pourquoi les refuser alors ?

- C'est justement parce que je suis le meilleur que les patients se bousculaient devant ma porte. Alors je pouvais me permettre de refuser tous ces gosses de riches qui n'avaient pas besoin de mes incroyables talents.

- Vous êtes très modeste.

- Je pense que c'est aussi l'une de vos qualités. »

Touché. Draco se rendit alors compte que sa tactique d'attaque, avec ces vêtements et cet air hautain, ne devait pas être des plus… judicieux finalement…

- « Et quels étaient ceux méritants l'aide de vos « incroyables talents » ? Ceux que vous daignez bien vouloir étudier ?

- Les personnalités intéressantes. Il y avait des pensionnaires permanents d'asiles, mais également ceux qui étaient envoyés par leurs proches et qui ne supportaient pas les Psychomages… Les convaincre était vraiment excitant. Un grand défit pour certains récalcitrants. Des colériques, également. J'ai cru mourir lorsque l'un d'entre eux m'avait envoyé le bureau sur la figure, » pouffa-t-il.

Il avait l'air vraiment amusé. Cela donne un frisson dans le dos de Draco.

- « Vous n'avez pas peur de la mort ? demanda-t-il alors.

- L'avantage d'être Psychomage, c'est qu'on philosophe sur tout. Rien ne nous fait plus peur.

- Je pense que c'est surtout votre cas. Peut-être pas celui des autres.

- C'est exact. »

Bellingher fit son habituel sourire à vous donner des sueurs froides. Draco voyait clairement qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

- « Et il y en avait d'autres. Beaucoup plus rares. Des monstres très dangereux. Des meurtriers. Des violeurs. Des terroristes… Des criminels. Comme vous.

- Je n'ai ni tué, ni violé, ni posé de bombe, dit brusquement Draco, haussant un sourcil.

- Mais vous êtes un criminel de part votre naissance. Un monstre, donc. »

Draco plissa les yeux, sans se départir de son sourire paisible.

- « Vous n'avez pas peur ? Vous philosophez encore ?

- Oui. En réalité, j'aime surtout votre caractère. Vous voulez me défier, et je relève toujours les défis. J'adore ça.

- Vous êtes certains de gagner.

- Je ne perds jamais.

- Il y a un début à tout.

- Sauf si ce « tout » n'existe pas.

- Pourquoi n'existerait-il pas ?

- Parce que je vous l'ai dit, et vous l'avez-vous-même reconnu : je suis le meilleur.

- On trouve toujours meilleur que soit.

- Prouvez-le moi. »

Draco cessa de sourire. Quelque chose le dérangeait… Cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il la connaissait. C'était la même que…

- « Vous me faites penser à mon père.

- Vraiment ?

- Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup, continua-t-il, pensif. Donc, ce devrait être vous à ma place, ajouta-t-il en souriant à nouveau. Celui qui devrait se faire suivre par un Psychomage…

- C'est possible. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et je suis en position de force, » ricana Bellingher.

Il avait dit qu'il acceptait tous les défis… Draco voulait le faire craquer… Mais cet homme était comme son père… Il gagnait toujours… Les gens comme eux avaient toujours une porte de sortie…

- « Si jamais je gagne contre vous, dit alors Draco, je sais que vous allez m'envoyer voir les Détraqueurs. Ce sera pour vous une victoire et vous resterez invaincu.

- Vous comprenez vite.

- Comme mon père, vous ne faites rien sans avoir la certitude d'être vainqueur.

- Mais votre père a échoué finalement, puisqu'il est mort. »

Draco réfléchit quelques instants…

- « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Il me détestait depuis qu'il avait compris que je ne serais jamais l'héritier qu'il avait voulu que je sois. Alors me voir dans cette situation doit lui procurer une grande joie depuis l'au-delà. Il doit m'attendre avec impatience. Donc, en quelque sorte, il a gagné dans sa défaite.

- Vous croyez qu'il a fait exprès de mourir avant votre majorité ? »

Là, il y avait un problème… Quelque chose clochait…

- « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

- Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ?

- Quel rapport avec ma majorité ?

- Quel rapport y voyez-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de répondre par questions ?

- C'est le propre des Psychomages et Psychologues moldus. Cela vous énerve ?

- Cela vous ferait plaisir que je m'énerve ?

- Oui, beaucoup. Ce serait un pas vers ma victoire.

- En quoi m'énerver vous garantirait la victoire sur moi ?

- Parce que je vous aurais mis hors de vous, et savoir ce qui met en colère quelqu'un est la porte ouverte à beaucoup de révélations. »

Touché. Encore une fois…

- « Alors ? continua Draco. Le rapport avec ma majorité ?

- Je recommence donc : quel rapport y voyez-vous ? »

C'était un cercle vicieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait répondre le premier. Draco n'abandonna pas pour autant, il n'aurait sa réponse que de façon détournée…

- « Changeons de sujet, poursuivit Draco. Qu'attendez-vous exactement de ces entretiens ? Un loisir durant votre retraite ?

- Parfaitement.

- Vous ne connaissez pas les jeux de société ? Les cartes ? Ou encore la danse, l'art… Quelle est votre passion ?

- Je me moque de ces banalités. Ma passion, c'est les cas comme vous.

- Alors pourquoi être parti à la retraite ?

- Obligation. Je suis trop vieux.

- Vous n'avez pas de femme ? D'enfants ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis homosexuel et mon compagnon est mort il y a trois ans en luttant contre votre père. »

Draco fût sonné… Cela, c'était une vraie révélation… Lui qui semblait devoir y être obligé pour lâcher quoi que ce soit… Maintenant, il lançait une conversation sur sa vie privée, comme cela, sans que cela ne le gêne… Et ce rapport avec son père, encore une fois…

- « Chercheriez-vous, par hasard, un moyen de vous venger ?

- Pas vraiment. Nous connaissions les risques en nous battant. Et vous n'êtes pas votre père. M. Potter a vengé mon compagnon à ma place, cela me suffit. Par contre… »

Bellingher se pencha sur son siège, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

- « Vous ne vous êtes pas intéressé au fait que je sois homosexuel. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi cela devrait-il m'intéresser ?

- Parce que beaucoup juge cette attirance pour le même sexe… anormal.

- Je ne fais pas parti de ces gens.

- De quelle catégorie de personne faites-vous donc parti ? »

D'après le début de la conversation, il était inutile de répondre par une question… Du moins, si Draco voulait avoir des réponses. Il avait dit quelque chose de personnel, alors il serait franc.

- « La catégorie qui se moque des préférences d'autrui. Chacun sa vie. Tant que je ne suis pas concerné.

- Donc, des indifférents. Mais si vous étiez concerné ?

- De quelle façon ?

- Un homme qui vous aime.

- Je le rejetterais poliment, s'il n'est pas trop insistant. Et s'il l'est, je serais plus ferme.

- Et s'il vous force ? Si vous vous faisiez violer par lui ? Ou dans la rue par un inconnu ?

- Vous comptez vous jeter sur moi ?

- Vous avez peur ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Pourquoi ? Je pourrais effectivement vous agresser.

- Si vous arriviez à m'attraper.

- Vous êtes rapide ?

- Très.

- D'où vous vient cette agilité ?

- Sans doute des gênes.

- Moi je dirais l'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Votre physique. Votre quartier de résidence lors de ces trois dernières années… Vous êtes une cible de choix. Vous ressemblez à une fille. »

« Ne pas s'énerver… Ne pas s'énerver… »

- « Vous cherchez à me mettre hors de moi.

- Comme le dit le dicton : il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Vous auriez été particulièrement mon genre, si j'avais quelques années de moins.

- Quelques décennies, vous voulez dire.

- Rancunier ?

- Très. »

Bellingher ricana. Il avait l'air de jubiler. Draco se demanda s'il usait de la bonne technique pour gagner contre lui. Cet échange semblait lui plaire.

- « Vous ne voulez toujours pas répondre pour le rapport avec ma majorité ?

- Et vous ?

- Non.

- Alors moi non plus.

- Nous n'en finirons jamais.

- Sauf si vous craquez.

- Ou vous.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Moi également.

- Alors nous nous verrons toutes les semaines jusqu'à ma mort. C'est passionnant ! Une distraction à vie !

- Seriez-vous en train de me dire que si je vous réponds, vous serez triste ?

- Pas vraiment, puisque j'aurais mes réponses.

- Vous êtes vraiment comme mon père… Toujours une solution, toujours réponse à tout…

- J'ai une question.

- Et vous espérez que je vais vous répondre ?

- Peut-être.

- Alors demandez.

- Pourquoi continuez-vous à appeler Voldemort votre père alors que vous le détestez ? »

Touché… Une troisième fois… Décidemment, Draco n'employait vraiment pas la bonne méthode. Mais cela méritait réflexion. Le blond l'avait toujours appelé ainsi, sans jamais se poser de question.

- « Une habitude, répondit-il au bout de deux minutes.

- Mais si vous le détestiez vraiment, vous vous seriez empressé de perdre cette habitude.

- Une fois qu'elle est prise, il est difficile de s'en défaire.

- Sauf si votre haine est très forte.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ?

- Que vous ne le détestez pas autant que vous semblez vouloir le montrer.

- Vous cherchez à me faire dire que je l'aime ?

- Je cherche à vous faire accepter qu'il était, est, et restera votre père à jamais. C'est dans vos gênes. Et on aime son père, même si on voudrait le détester.

- Je le déteste.

- Alors pourquoi l'appeler « père » ?

- Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, vous me l'avez dit vous-même.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'une personne est un père, une mère, ou un homosexuel, que tout le monde l'appelle comme tel.

- Avez-vous déjà vu un enfant appeler ses parents différemment ? Et pourquoi « homosexuel » ?

- Je répondrais d'abord à la seconde question : beaucoup de personnes m'ont appelé de cette façon. Et à votre première interrogation : j'appelais ma mère par son prénom, uniquement.

- Parce que vous en aviez l'habitude.

- Non. Je l'ai nommé ainsi depuis qu'elle m'a clairement dit que je n'étais plus son fils. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à l'aimer. Et si elle ne m'avait rien dit, j'aurais continué à l'appeler « maman ». »

Draco était choqué. Même son père ne lui avait pas dit une chose pareille…

- « Pourquoi…

- Parce que je suis gay.

- Et elle vous a renié pour ça ?

- Oui, cela arrive souvent. Pourquoi cet air étonné ?

- Je… Je ne savais pas… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de m'en rendre compte.

- J'imagine. Vous aviez d'autres préoccupations. »

Un ange passa. Draco ne pouvait tolérer qu'un parent renie son enfant. C'était un acte infâme.

- « Quel âge aviez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans. Je la connaissais et me doutais d'une telle réaction. Alors j'ai attendu ma majorité.

-Encore cette majorité, ricana Draco.

- Lorsque l'on est intelligent, on attend le moment où l'on pourra se défendre pour attaquer. »

Touché… Et il avait terriblement raison…

- « Et votre père ?

- Il est mort lorsque j'étais encore un enfant.

- Laissez-moi deviner… tué par mon propre père ?

- Non, un accident de voiture. C'était un moldu. C'est plutôt un classique chez eux. Ils ont beau faire tout leur possible, cela arrive fréquemment. Les gens sont irresponsables au volant.

- C'est votre mère qui vous a élevé, qui vous a vu grandir, qui vous a aimé… Et elle vous a renié ? Et vous ? Cela ne vous fait rien ?

- Qui vous dit que cela ne me fait rien ?

- Vous semblez… désintéressé. Comme si vous parliez d'une autre personne.

- Le temps a passé. Le temps soigne tous les maux.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Vous ne pourrez dire cette phrase que lorsque vous aurez mon âge. »

Le sourire et le regard du Psychomage se fit tendre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Tout à coup, Draco se sentit plus à l'aise, moins sur la défensive.

- « Alors ? Pourquoi appelez-vous encore Voldemort « votre père » ? »

L'androgyne réfléchit longuement. Pourquoi le nommait-il encore ainsi ? Il le considérait même encore comme tel…

- « Tout le monde me le rappelle sans cesse. Impossible de l'oublier.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'oublier, vous ne le pourrez jamais. Seulement de montrer un total désintérêt. De prouver que vous ne l'aimez pas. Qu'il n'est pas votre père. Même si vous savez que c'est le cas. »

Draco réfléchit encore…

- « Alors sans doute pour la même raison que lui ne m'a pas renié ?

- Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? »

Nouvelle réflexion…

- « Je ne sais pas… »


	16. Un Bleu Pur

_Chapitre 16_

**Bleu**

Cela faisait bien une heure qu'Harry attendait. S'ils sortaient toujours en retard de leurs rendez-vous, il ne prendrait plus la peine d'être à l'heure pour venir le rechercher !

Enfin, Draco apparut.

« Ah ! Aujourd'hui il n'est pas en colère, remarqua-t-il. Il est… pensif… »

Le blond avait l'air profondément troublé, le regard inquiet fixé sur le sol. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si Harry était là. Il avançait d'un pas hésitant, perdu, vers la sortie. Harry s'énerva : il devait toujours le rattraper !

- « Hey ! Attends ! »

Aucune réponse.

- « Hey oh ! Je suis là ! »

Toujours rien.

Harry attrapa l'androgyne par le bras et le tourna vers lui.

- « Youhou ! Draco ! »

Ca y était ! Il le regardait, se rendait enfin compte de sa présence.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air… perdu ? »

Draco arracha son bras de l'étreinte et fronça les sourcils.

- « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Contente-toi de me surveiller et c'est tout !

- Ca fait une heure que je t'attends ! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas patienté pour me faire plaisir : tu étais obligé de le faire.

- Ce que tu peux être énervant.

- Je te retourne le compliment. »

Le blond s'était réveillé, mais maintenant il était en colère. Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux…

- « On ne pourrait pas faire la paix ? »

Draco se tourna brusquement vers Harry, franchement surpris. Le brun soupira.

- « Ce serait plus sympa…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te le dire : ça serait…

- J'ai compris ça. Mais je te demande : pourquoi tu voudrais que notre… « relation » soit… « sympa » ?

- Et bien pour… Pour que l'on soit plus tranquille ? Et non perpétuellement à cran ?

- Cela, c'est toi qui le veux, pas moi.

- Mais Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ?

- Tout. Et sans même t'en rendre compte. C'est pire. Tu ne réfléchis même pas aux conséquences de tes actes.

- Et si tu m'expliquais, je pourrais enfin comprendre !

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en ai pas envie ! Ecoute : je sors d'une séance particulièrement éprouvante avec ce satané Psychomage qui n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Alors si tu veux d'une « relation sympa », le meilleur moyen c'est de me ficher la paix ! »

Harry fulminait. Très bien ! Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, alors il l'ignorerait !

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire : faire comme s'il était seul alors qu'une personne marchait à ses côtés finissait par devenir embarrassant… Même si celui-ci était très discret, perdu dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, Harry s'interrogeait… Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer lors de cette séance pour perturber à ce point le jeune blond. Il semblait totalement perdu, et sa colère d'il y a quelques instants sonnait faux… Comme si ce n'était qu'un réflexe, sans véritable énervement. Son visage n'avait montré aucun sentiment, et ses yeux étaient restés gris. Un beau gris. Mais pas aussi superbe que le bleu qu'Harry avait aperçu le jour du Tribunal.

Ce jour hantait Harry tous les jours. Que cela soit pour le regret de l'avoir sauvé, ou pour la joie d'avoir vu cette magnifique teinte d'un bleu primaire orner les iris de l'androgyne. Associé à la finesse de ses traits, la pâleur de sa peau, la blancheur de ses cheveux… Tout son être semblait s'illuminer grâce à ce bleu pur. Cela avait remué quelque chose dans les tréfonds de l'âme du « Survivant ». Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour voir à nouveau cette couleur. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle correspondait… Joie ? Espoir ? Reconnaissance ?... Non, sans doute pas de la reconnaissance… Mais alors quoi ?

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient atteint le Royal Mail du quartier. Et une fois encore, le beau blond pris ses lettres avant de les ouvrir sur le trajet du Square Grimmaud. Harry soupira. C'était lassant, ce silence. Et même s'il était sensé surveiller l'androgyne, il avait plus l'impression d'être une sorte de garde du corps obligé de le suivre où qu'il aille. Et après deux semaines ensemble, il se demandait sincèrement à quoi tout cela rimait. Etait-ce bien utile de le surveiller ? Qui devait-il protéger au final ? Lui-même ? Les passants ? Ce blondinet semblait si inoffensif. Ce n'était qu'un étudiant en chimie qui tentait de s'en sortir comme il le pouvait.

Il s'affala sur le fauteuil, observant les moindres mouvements de Draco. Il avait des mains fines, blanches… Comment de telles mains pouvaient-elles être dangereuses ? Harry en avait vu, des meurtriers, des psychopathes, des fous-furieux… Même des personnes semblant innocentes, qui se révélaient finalement être des serials killers… Mais au bout de deux semaines, il aurait découvert quelque chose. Mais non, rien. Peut-être jouait-il un rôle ? Cependant, des gestes, des regards, des mimiques, l'auraient trahi. Etait-il un si bon acteur ? Harry en doutait. Son intuition lui hurlait qu'il était plus une victime qu'un criminel. Mais il n'avait aucune preuve. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre le bon vouloir de ce Psychomage. Et il ne savait pas où il en était. Pour Harry, c'était évident que Draco devait être innocenté. Même s'il avait un sale caractère. Si on faisait abstraction de son ascendance, il était clair que ce garçon avait plus besoin d'aide que d'être condamné. Et ne rien savoir sur les séances avec ce… Bellingher, était un supplice. Harry voulait savoir où il en était. Harry voulait connaître le contenu de ces heures passées à discuter. Mais Draco se fermait. Il ne voulait rien dire.

Et c'était frustrant !

- « Maintenant que tu es un peu calmé, tenta Harry, tu pourrais peut-être me dire de quoi vous avez parlé avec le Psychomage ? »

Un silence pesant lui répondit…

- « Draco ?

- Tu me déranges.

- Pardon ?

- Je travaille.

- A quoi cela te sert-il de bosser là-dessus si tu vas finir par te tourner vers la Potionologie ?

- Je ne me tournerais pas vers cette branche de la Magie.

- Je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Vers quelle branche alors ?

- Celle de la chimie.

- Il n'y a pas de chimie en magie…

- Alors peut-être cela veut-il dire que je ne ferais jamais de magie ?

- Tu te condamnes à vivre comme un moldu alors que tu es sorcier ?

- C'est mon choix.

- C'est un choix stupide.

- Mais c'est le mien. »

Harry ne put rien répondre. C'était vrai. Même si c'était totalement idiot, stupide, imbécile, frustrant, crétin, handicapant… C'était son choix. Le « Survivant » fulminait. Ce garçon était doué, intelligent, capable, et il s'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait au fond de lui, pour se contenter d'un substitut. Quelle misère ! Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela. Il avait envie de hurler de rage.

- « Si tu es innocenté, tu te lanceras dans la Potionologie ? »

Draco leva enfin son visage vers Harry, plongeant un regard glacial dans ses yeux verts. Il avait un air menaçant, sans être pour autant en colère.

- « Non.

- Pourquoi ? continua Harry, visiblement pas le moins du monde impressionné, bien que ce soit le cas.

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de t'en donner une.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je ne te donne pas de réponse ou pourquoi je ne veux pas faire de Potionologie ?

- Les deux. »

Draco semblait irrité, et Harry sourit en pensée. Il aimait bien le titiller, et il savait que cela le ferait parler.

Finalement, l'androgyne soupira.

- « Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que tu répondes à ma question.

- Vas-y, jubila Harry.

- Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? »

Là, il était soufflé. Il aurait pu répondre qu'il voulait juste savoir, qu'il était curieux. Ou bien qu'il aimé bien rendre service, comme un Bonne Action. Ou encore qu'il était chargé de s'occuper de lui, de le surveiller, et cela faisait parti de sa mission. Mais Harry se doutait que cela n'était pas la vérité. Et le blond le savait également.

Il préféra donc ne pas répondre.


	17. Chers Lecteurs

Chers lecteurs,

Un message, certes très en retard, pour signaler que cette fic n'est absolument pas abandonnée, mais en pause…. Longue pause, certes.

Petite explication :

J'ai démarré cette histoire sur un coup de tête. Elle était bien partie, et j'aimais bien cette idée sur Draco qui m'était venue… je ne sais plus trop comment d'ailleurs…. Mais, comme toute les histoires qui n'ont pas de fil conducteur, de plan, ou quoi que ce soit de tangible, écrites uniquement sur l'instant et le moment… Et bien je me suis retrouvée bloquée. Ce n'est pas le syndrome de la page blanche, vu que celui-ci est le fait de ne plus arriver à écrire, mais si on sait où on va. Non, là je pouvais écrire, mais je ne savais pas où aller. Logique, courant, et surtout profondément stupide ! Je me suis comportée comme une gourde…

Un conseil : ne jamais se fier à son unique instinct ! Rien de tel pour se retrouver comme un con (pardonnez ma vulgarité, mais il n'y a pas d'autres mots) quand celui-ci se met soudainement à nous lâcher sans crier gare ! La confiance est une belle chose, mais à consommer avec modération, et toujours avec un filet de sécurité. Sinon, la chute est rude… Plutôt belle fût la mienne. Et ma fierté, bien entamée ! Publiquement, qui plus est.

Par conséquent, je me refuse à faire deux fois la même erreur ! Je suis, en ce moment même, et depuis quelques mois déjà, en train de peaufiner un plan de suite. Il est, pour l'instant, tellement vague qu'il n'est suivi d'aucune note. Pourquoi faire quand on ne sait pas encore quoi écrire dessus ? Mais à l'horizon se profile une sorte de voie. Je commence à la distinguer, très vaguement… Cependant, elle est rouge quand je la voudrais blanche. Verte quand je la veux bleue. Sombre quand je la veux lumineuse… En bref, elle ne me convient absolument pas ! Là, floue, mais pourrie jusqu'à la moelle…

Tout cela pour vous prévenir qu'il risque d'y avoir de grands changements ! Certains chapitres vont être supprimés et réécris. Pourquoi ? Et bien quand les planches du navire sont pourries, il faut les changée ! Je me refuse à embarquer sur un bateau menaçant de couler à la moindre averse ! Je suis sûre que vous comprenez. Que de métaphores pour vous expliquer mon raisonnement, mon état d'esprit, et ma façon de voir les choses. Je suis incapable de continuer quelques suites potables dans ces conditions.

J'imagine ne pas être suffisamment claire… Ce récit n'est pas pourri. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. L'histoire, dans ces grandes lignes, ne changera pas d'un pouce. Je garde le design du navire. Là où il y avait des volutes, il y restera des volutes. Là où le bois était sombre, il restera sombre. Mais lors de sa construction, mon esprit s'est bloqué, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour ce vaisseau, alors qu'il ne pouvait pas encore flotter sur l'eau. Alors je l'ai laissé quelque temps, prenant du recul pour mieux repartir. Cependant, j'ai attendu trop longtemps, et le bois à pourri entre temps. Il me faut donc le changer. Et y modifier quelques touches, des petits détails qui me permettront de repartir plus facilement, et d'enfin permettre à ce bâtiment de prendre la mer. Par conséquent, au lieu de l'ébène, je prendrais du teck, au lieu du tilleul, je mettrais du chêne, etc. L'aspect sera le même, mais la structure plus solide et durable. Je pense en particulier à ces fameuses équations bilan qui, après coup, me font bien rire par leur naïveté. Et à La Poste qui, en Angleterre, est Royal Mail ! Merci, respectivement, à romain54114 et worldangel pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.

Je vais tout reprendre, chapitre par chapitre. Certains ne seront pas changés, mais j'en doute, d'autres si. D'autant plus que ma façon d'écrire s'est modifiée. Je vais plus dans le détail, je pense.

O === O

En bref ! Je vous promets quelque chose de mieux, en gardant en tête que le mieux est l'ennemi du bien, et prie pour ne pas vous décevoir. J'espère de tout cœur que vous préfèrerez la nouvelle version qui paraîtra… euh…. dans quelques mois… voir plusieurs mois…. heum…. Le temps de bien sélectionner le bois à employer. Et de revoir centimètre par centimètre, les imperfections de ceux précédemment utilisés.

Autre information ! Le titre changera ! Je ne supporte plus celui-ci qui a été donné à la va-vite, ne sachant pas quoi mettre, puisque je ne savais pas de quoi j'allais parler exactement… Je le hais de tout mon être ! Mille pardons… Dans le résumé, je mentionnerais quel était l'ancien titre, pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu. Je suis encore à sa recherche, tout comme le reste…

J'espère vous avoir rassuré, et pas trop alarmé sur ces prochains changements. En attendant, j'avoue me concentrer plus sur « Semi-divinité ». J'ai une idée de OS qui pointe le bout de son nez pour « Bisounours Land », afin de continuer à vous faire voir la vie en fushia, faire manger des sucreries toute la journée, et porter de volumineuses robes à dentelles et jupons (avec des rubans partout, et tout en rose, cela va de soi !)

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt ! Le plus tôt possible, puisqu'il faut également compter sur ma vie sociale, scolaire et professionnelle à côté… Donc pas si tôt que cela…

Le prochain chapitre de « Semi-divinité », pour ceux qui suivent également, ne va pas tarder plus longtemps à arriver. J'ai eu, cette fois-ci, le vrai syndrome de la page blanche. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il vient de s'en aller à tire-d'aile ! Puisse-t-il ne pas revenir trop vite, cet oiseau de mauvais augure…

Merci à Ayuluna, otite-la-frite (joli pseudo ! j'aime beaucoup) et archangel69, qui m'ont inspiré cette note… Oui, je tardais trop sans donner de nouvelle ni annoncer quoi que ce soit. C'était inadmissible. Et je vous demande pardon pour un tel retard de nouvelles…

Merci à vous tous ! Reviewers et/ou lecteurs. Qui que vous soyez, d'où que vous venez.

Un gros bisous plein de miel, petit clin d'œil qui change de couleur, et cœur qui fait « boum boum ». A tous !

_Lyashura._


End file.
